


Veni, Veni Bella

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Abduction in the Woods, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And wrote this instead of sleeping, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Forced Marriage, Highest Tower, Historical Inaccuracy, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Magic and The Force are the Same, Mid-Burn, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Political Alliances, Post-War, Sudden thunderstorm for...mood, That's Not How The Force Works, attempt a medieval life, knights and magic, slow to mid burn, this is slow burn and I didn't mean it to be, who the hell am i kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: The Master of the Knights of Ren, Sir Kylo Ren, the famed champion who once served the Arch Duke Snoke, only to betray his loyalties and oath, now rules the land that was once Snoke's as his own. Sir Ren protects what is his, but he also takes whatever he feels is his by right. One day he comes across a maiden, as fair as she is fierce and he cannot deny himself taking her as well.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 455
Kudos: 434
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A medieval/fantasy AU that I've been slowly building over the last year. With the recent photo of our beloved Knight of Ren all decked out in platemail has been the final push to get me to finalize this and post it. Enjoy!

The sun had barely risen to its zenith when the ambush attacked. 

_More rebel scum_ , he thought as Lord Ren pulled his sword free from the scabbard. He was mildly appreciative of the peasants cunning as they had managed to find him with none of his fellow knights accompanying him on this length of the tour. This section consisting of but one lowly hamlet that was little more than a muddy lane between seven or eight farmsteads. The tavern was also the only merchant aside from blacksmith and Ren only stopped to collect the yearly taxes. 

This recent annex of land had mainly been made for the needed security of his borders. The people had rallied behind his banners when his knights had repelled the invasions from the north, but once the threat had passed, they now balk under his rule. Screaming against the “yoke of his oppressive rule” or some such nonsense. 

Ren had heard their chosen spokesman out in open court and then turned the man out, with notice that he would be arriving at the end of winter to collect what had been allotted to him as was his right to collect. 

Now he saw the peasants had organized and were aligned with the rebels from the west. The tactics were too similar for him to dismiss it as coincidence. It provoked him to show no mercy as he hacked and swung at the feeble attempts to unhorse him. The cries of the ones he wounded ring out as he looked to see the garrison break up to chase those that were fleeing into the woods to the far side of the nearest field. 

There in the fray, Ren spotted what he thought to be a hallucination. The light of the sun must be playing tricks with his eyes, he thought, for no woman that beautiful could exist. Nor could she deliver the strike that he had just witnessed her bestow on one of his soldiers. A quick shout from one of the rebels in the treeline caused the rest, including her, to turn and run as the soldiers pursued. 

Ren gave no second thought, kicking his destrier into a charge, crashing in thought the underbrush as if it wasn’t even there. 

He had to catch her. There was something pulling him, be it the will of the _force_ or not, he did not question the fire in his veins. The sounds of fighting, the clash of crude weapons against steal fade the deeper he moves into the wood. His mount hindered by the trees, crowding the space densely.

Frustration ruled him as he dismounted, whistling sharply to the nearest soldier. He quickly handed his steed over and continued his pursuit on foot. His men only knew the direction she had run, he waved them back. This elusive doe would not escape him. 

He reached out with the _force_ , searching amongst the ancient trees and stones, searching for her. Casting his feelings out, Ren felt her frantic heartbeat, to his right. 

_There. There she is - hiding behind those boulders._

Ren staked forward, using the _force_ to cast the sound of his footfalls out, making them echo off the rockface. He could feel her disorientation, unable to use her ears to find where he was. He followed her steps, finding her back pressed to a wall with nowhere to flee. 

Her eyes flashed in the dappled light that filtered through the leaves high above them. Green-gold fire burned in them as she clenched her jaw and held her staff at the ready. He was taken at once by her boldness, her spirit, her beauty - all of her called to him on a level he'd never experienced before. He called upon the _force_ and froze her body, stopping her from fighting against him as he had no wish to harm her. 

Ren watched her as she struggled still, like a creature of the forest she was - no doubt, struggled as much as his magic allowed. He could feel her fear of him, near-panic for her safety, but clear worry for her friends was present in her emotions. She was a thing of wonder to him, full of compassion and so much determination. 

He moved closer, bringing himself to stand over her. Her teeth are bared in a silent snarl as she stood immobile. _Perfect,_ he thought, looking her over. If he thought himself to be smitten before, nothing could have prepared him for encountering her fierce beauty up close. Her ragged clothing could not hide her strong body, nor the beauty of her face, even under smudges of grime and dirt. Wisps of her brown hair stuck to her cheeks and across her forehead, while those hazel eyes tracked his movements. 

Ren cast his will over her, sending her into a deep sleep. Catching her falling form was simple, cradling her to him as he would his bride. He carried her to the supply carriage, happily locking them inside so he could study her on the journey back to his fortress.

He would be returning home with a prize after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they reached the gates, Sir Ren hardly said a word to anyone that tried to greet him. He was too intent on taking the sleeping girl to the chamber he’d sent a rider ahead to make sure was prepared for her, atop the tower.

He instructed the servants to move his own room just below, while he tended to his new...guest.

He laid her down on the bed, lightly brushed a few strands of hair from her face. He took his time studying her. She has delicate features, fine cheekbones, but a firm jaw. Her eyes are the thing that stayed with him the most, so exquisitely beautiful in shape and color, and the way they had flashed gold-green in light. 

He longs for the day she'll look at him without fear or contempt.

His eyes drifted down, caressing over her pink lips and he realized he already adored her mouth. Part of him aching to hear his name on her tongue, to know the sound of her voice. 

She was poetry in flesh, he thought.

He mulled over the idea of putting his thoughts down in writing, penning page after page to her loveliness. Maybe his words could help woo her.

He sat at the table, filling sheet upon sheet as he watched the fading sunlight caress over her until only the candle was left casting shadows all around them.

  
  


~

  
  


Rey awoke with a start. 

She found herself in an unfamiliar bed with the last thing she remembered was that huge monster of a man stalking towards her and being unable to move as his veiled stare felt like it had her pinned to the wall. She must have fainted, but Rey was never known to be a woman of poor constitution - fainting was not something she did.

There had been that oppressing pressure over her; perhaps that had something to do with her loss of consciousness. 

Rey sat up quickly, her eyes darted around the dark room. The half-moon shown between the glass window panes casting just enough light for her to see she was someplace she had never been before. 

As her feet touched the floor, she heard the sound of heavy boots on the floorboards.

She scrambled out of the bed and over to the windowsill, putting her back to the stone wall. Rey tried to put some distance between herself and whoever was in the room with her.

She heard a pause before he stepped into the moonlight. He was tall and broad, while the light leached away all color, she could see he was pale, with dark wavy hair. There was no mistaking the hulking form, he was the monstrous knight from the forest. 

He must have taken her.

Rey stood up as tall as she could, she wouldn't cower before him, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. “Where am I, where have you brought me to?” She didn't yell and she was pleased her voice didn't betray how frightened she was.

He smiled. The smug bastard smiled at her before he spoke, “You are my guest, here in my home.”

His words frightened her even more than his darkened helm had. Her eyes darted around the room with heightened concern. Was this his chambers? Was he…no - she'd die first. If he tried to force her she'd kill him and find some way to escape. 

Rey swallowed, looking now for the door, it had to be beyond him, lost somewhere in the dark of the shadows. He took a step closer and she couldn't help the way her body stiffened. He stopped, his eyes shifting from collected to sorrowful concern, “Don’t fear me. I mean you no harm.”

Rey stared at him, unconvinced as he towered above her.

“I would know your name. For one as fair as you must bear an equally fair name.”

Rey's brow furrowed at his words. No one had ever called her fair; no one paid her much mind at all. She had only just met Finn, Chewie, and Han, the only people to even see beyond her scavenging to see _her._

She cast her eyes down trying to discern if he was playing her false to gain something. Her eyes jerked back up when she heard him step closer, “Rey. My name is Rey,” she watched him stop in his tracks. There was such a look of awe on his face.

“Rey, like a brilliant shaft of light, breaking through the clouds. That is a lovely name indeed. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rey,” he placed his fist over his heart, “I'm known as Kylo,” and he bowed at the waist.

 _The Warlord. The one who was rumored to favor the black arts_ \- “Kylo Ren.” She whispered to herself. Rey stood frozen all over again but this time no unseen thing holding her in place. 

He paused before he stood up. There was a resigned look on his face she had no words for. It was as if he was saddened, yet determined all at once.

“You've heard my name then. I had hoped we would have a clean slate between us.”

That notion was beyond absurd, and yet the way his dark eyes held such sorrow, Rey found herself unable to articulate her thoughts into words. The silence grew between them, each seemed unwilling to break it until a loud clap of thunder shook them both from their reprieve. 

She jumped away from the window, her body trembling at the sudden scare. She jerked again when she felt his board form at her back. Wrapping her arms around herself as Rey backed away from him.

“Are you cold, my Lady?”

He didn't wait for an answer before he waved his hand. Rey gasped as the fireplace roared to life as well as the nearly burned down candle on the table.

The fire illuminated the room and she could see it was a richly appointed one at the. Heavy tapestries hung over the walls, ornately carved chairs with thick cushions dotted the room. There were woven blankets and a thick, black fur skin draped over the bed. From the size, Rey assumed it had come from an enormous bear.

The table was sturdy, with books, a quill, and inkpot, papers and parchment, the lone candle holder with its spent candle.

Rey looked everywhere in the room, steadfastly ignoring the man, but soon her eyes were drawn to him, as he motioned for her to sit by the fire.

“I truly mean you no harm. Please warm yourself by the fire,” He bade her to the chairs placed by the hearth.

Rey cautiously moved past him, thinking the fire might help stop the tremors that were racing up and down her limbs. Too much had happened in too short a time. Her mind was reeling from it and waking to find the company she was now in, had done little to set her at ease.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you thirsty, hungry? Is there anything you desire that I could get you, my Lady?” While he was content to just devour her continents, he could only guess as to when she'd last eaten.

He watched her as she tried to control the emotions she must be experiencing. This surely had to be a baffling moment for her, but he hoped she would come to understand and even embrace her new situation in life.

“I...I do not wish to...to impose upon you, milord.”

Her voice had been unsteady and her eyes darted up for only a moment before they returned to the fire, but he’d seen the hunger in them, for hunger was written on her very being. 

Hunger he wanted to sate.

“Not at all my Lady, for I was going to dine and I wish for you to join me. I can promise you there will be plenty for the pair of us." He smiled hoping she would appreciate the fact that he could provide for her if nothing else.

He reached out with his hand and gave a little tug of the _force_ to pull on the servant’s bell. Mitaka would be along shortly with a try. Hopefully, the fool would bring some wine as well.

Kylo noticed she was staring at the bell-rope before a little crease appeared on her brow. 

“Can...can anyone learn that?”

“To pull a bell cord? I should hope so my Lady,” He teased and was rewarded by her pursed lips and a loud exhale through her nose.

“But you are referring to the _force_ , the magic lifeblood of the world,” He paused making sure she was listening to him. Her hazel eyes nearly glittering in the firelight proved to him she was.

“While the _force_ is all around us, surrounds us and binds us, there are few who can manipulate it,” Kylo watched her absorb what he'd said, watched as she looked down at her own hands before her eyes snapped up at the sound of the servant at the door. 

Kylo waved his hand to unlock the sealed door. Best to let her think it was just opening the door for show and not that he'd enchanted it to remain closed unless the _force_ was used.

Mitaka came in with a steaming well-laden tray and a skin of wine. The servant was nervous as always but promptly placed the tray down, poured the wine and backed out of the room without so much as a peep or scrape of a shoe. 

“Please, my Lady. Won't you join me?” Kylo gestured to the table, waiting for her to hesitantly rise, as he held her chair out. He delighted in seating her before he took his own seat across from her. 

A feeling of _right_ and of _completion_ came to him as he looked over at her. _Rey._ She felt like a piece of himself he never knew he was missing. He waited for her to select her meal before he picked his own food. She was trying to be delicate but soon the need to eat won out and she was eating like a ravenous animal. 

Kylo was both repulsed and amused at the sight. He knew that only time and access to ample food stocks would see this trait pass. 

He made no mention of her table manner to her but used his fingers a bit more than he normally would when he noticed her trying to gauge his reactions. He did make a show of wiping the grease from his fingers before he reached for his wine glass.

Kylo was pleased to see she mimicked him before reaching for her own glass. 

He was content to sit in silence if that was how she preferred to dine, but Kylo was hopeful that a full belly would help her feel more at ease in his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - I know, but these two are still getting to know one another, might take a few of these before he puts his foot in his mouth...as we all know he's going to do. It is Kylo after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey had been astounded by the meal that had been laid out in front of her, she'd never seen this much food at once. A whole roasted chicken, greens that didn't taste of dirt, potatoes, loaves of bread, a pad of fresh butter and wine!

She'd thrown caution to the wind after a few bites and had decided to stuff herself silly. 

Now that the meal was over, Rey found she couldn't ignore the warlord in the room anymore. It had been easy while they were eating, giving her something else to focus on, but now...now he stared at her. She didn't know how to describe the look in his dark eyes, some blend between intense and gentle.

That look unnerved her.

The servant had appeared to retrieve the tray and refill the goblets before he departed, leaving her alone with the warlord again.

Rey picked up her glass and returned to the set she had occupied by the fireplace. The world outside the windows had fallen to darkness as the storm rumbled overhead. Rey listened over the cracks and pops of the hearth, while the steady fall of rain pelted the roof.

It would have cozy, if not for the circumstances of how she'd come to be there. 

Kylo had joined her, taking the other chair placed opposite hers. He acted like he had no duties to attend to, other than to stare at her. 

Rey squirmed in her set.

His vigil wasn't wholly unpleasant, which surprised her, but Rey was unaccustomed to someone looking at her, especially someone that looked like Kylo. She couldn't decide if he was handsome or not. His face was an odd blend large dominant features, his nose, wide forehead, and plump lips, but his jaw was soft, as was the look of his curling black hair. Dark moles dotted his countenance, making a sharp contrast to his pale skin.

He was tall, board, broader than any man she had ever seen aside from Unkar Plutt, who was more blubber the muscle. Kylo was most certainly not blubber.

Rey felt her face heat up at the thought. She really shouldn't be thinking about him like that, but from the way his eyes were tracking over her, she could only guess he was thinking much the same of her.

Should she confront him about the way he was staring at her, looking hungrier by each passing minute? She looked down at her glass and let out a sharp sigh before she drained it. 

She turned to see his eyes widened and his full lips part, but before he could speak, she said, “Alright, out with it. Why am I here? To what purpose have you brought me here?” She watched him mastered his shocked expression to her words before he spoke. 

“You are my guest. I wish only for you to be comfortable here."

 _Is that so_ , Rey thought, before she stood up and marched over to the door, fully prepared to open it, but found it wouldn't budge. She turned and tugged with both hands but the door didn't even move within the grace of its hinges.

She couldn't open the door.

She was in a tower, with only one door that would not open for her. Rey heard him stand up, but she was trying to tamp down the panic that was crawling up her spine and starting to grip her heart.

She frantically pulled at the door, she had to get it open, then suddenly there were hands on her arms and he was pressed against her back.

“It's enchanted, Rey. The door will not open without the use of the _force_. Please calm down. I did it for your safety.”

She realized he had been talking to her the whole time, but the only thing she could hear was the static sound of her on circular thoughts of needing to get out.

He led her away from the door, after having to pry her fingers off the handle one at a time. She could feel it, in his voice, he was using his magic on her, making her calm and relaxed.

That thought alone flared her resentment and her will. She shook off his hands and backed away from him. Kylo looked at her, startled and surprised as she continued to back away. 

“So now you're going to trap me in here? Keep me locked in this room? For my _safety?_ What on this earth are you keeping me _safe from?” S_ he felt the wall meet her back as she hit the edge of the room.

“It's better that you stay here, at least until -” He stopped himself quickly, not finishing the sentence.

“Until what?” She asked, but watching how he stood there trying to not hunch, working his mouth like he was chewing over the words but wouldn't say them.

“Until _what_ Kylo? What are you keeping me safe _for?” S_ he yelled at him.

Rey watched as he stared at her, his dark eyes searching hers before the thoughts crashed into her mind, images, memories that were not her own. 

_Broken bodies strewed the battlefield, others dressed like him, skulking around, turning bodies over, some looting the dead, others dispatching the ones still struggling to breathe._ _The men looked inhuman in their blackened armor and full helms._ _There was a scream, high and pitiful, all of them turned to see another of their number had found a woman, still very much alive. His armored bulk now covered her along with a bright splash of blood._

Rey was jerked back into her surroundings, both of them were panting and shaking.

She bared her teeth and lunged at him before she thought about it.

“Keeping me _safe?! Safe for those butchers?_ So I can be some sport?!” She tried to get her hands around his throat, but he grabbed her wrists and was too strong. She couldn't even try to claw his eyes out.

“No! No - never! I never - my knights, I've never - Please listen to me, my Lady!”

“ _Nnah -_ why should I listen to anything you have to say? You're the one holding me here! You took me!” She struggled harder trying to wrench her arms free but he held her with little effort, though he was unable to quell her thrashing. 

“I'm keeping you safe! My knights are here. You'll be safe here until the ceremony!”

Rey heard him, heard his words and they sunk into her like an icy stone in water. She blinked at him for a moment, letting off her struggles. _Ceremony?_

She watched him breathed a small sigh before he slowly released her wrists. He gently pulled his hands away letting her have her mobility again. 

“Yes, my Lady. You'll be safe until the ceremony and then after my knights will acknowledge you as their coregent,”

She stared at him, hearing him speak but not understanding. Her mind would not process the meaning, “What?” Rey heard herself ask without thinking. 

“They wouldn't dare harm you then. You'll be safe from everything. I'll keep you safe. You'll never want for anything ever again. As my wife, you'll have power, wealth -”

Rey snapped out of her stupor, looking at him in shock, “As your _what?!”_

“Wife -”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have the splendid 'Foot in Mouth' for tonight's dessert...
> 
> Having a shit day. Cheer me up folks. Gimme your theories and thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

“Get out."

"What?" He wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. 

"Get out of here. Now!” She yelled at him, reaching for the closest thing she could grab and hurling one of the chairs at him as he was trying to explain how advantageous it would be for her to be his wife. 

He had vacated the tower as quickly as he could, trying to grant her obvious need to think about everything he was giving her. Kylo was stunned, he reluctantly acknowledged she would need some time to get used to the idea, but he hadn't anticipated her reacting quite so...dramatically. 

While he was disheartened by her reaction, he couldn't deny he was pleased by her strength and how she'd managed to slip out of his calming spell. 

She had great potential if untrained as she was she was able to shake off his hold with the _force_. 

What a fierce and radiant paramour she will make. Summoning his Steward and making his plans known and giving his man the details that needed to be handled and lists of supplies to be gathered. Kylo was smiling by the time he settled into his bed, knowing she was directly above him, hopeful settling into her own bed. 

He could see it, her standing strong and graceful before his court, as beautiful as a summer's day and if she can master her inborn abilities, oh how magnificent she will be. His mind shifted to the joy it will be to teach her, to mold and challenge her. To watch her blossom into her full glory. That will be sweeter than honey to him.

The only thing sweeter would be tasting her lips. 

Kylo’s thoughts drifted, thinking over her flashing eyes and the high color that had stained her cheeks. How he wanted to hold her face, letting his fingers wind into her chestnut locks. Watching her eyes flutter shut as he leaned over her, readying himself to ravish her mouth.

He cast his mind out, wanting to see if she was resting while he lay beneath in a torment of his own making. His inner sight drifted up, past the layer of stone and wood between them. He saw her, sitting in the window sill, the bearskin from the bed wrapped around her shoulders, trailing down to the floor. 

She had curled her body to balance in the stone lip, pressing her shoulder, hip, and knees onto the wrought iron and glass. 

She was gazing out at the inky black sky, at the stars that winked back at her. Did she have a love of stargazing? Did she know the constellations or the stories behind them, 

Kylo wondered as he watched her. 

He could share his love of the heavens with her and maybe teach her things she didn't know about the myths and legends behind the stars.

The idea of sitting with her night after night on the terrace, his back prompted up on the wall, with her wrapped in his arms and a blanket around them both, as they gazed up at the beauty above them. Of her finding the constellations and of him telling her the tales to each one.

He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face that night. 

~

Rey awoke with a start, that quickly morphed into her jerking away from the man hovering near her.

She scrambled to her feet, trying to put as much distance between them as possible, only to find her body not responding, too stiff and sore from sleeping on the floor. She'd refused to sleep in the bed and slept by the fireplace instead. The hearth had been warmer, but even her old uncomfortable cot had been more forgiving to her body than the floorboards. 

As she stiffly hobbled back, he only watched her with a confused and saddened look on his face. 

"Seeing as you refused the comfort of the bed, would you also refuse to join me for breakfast, my Lady?" 

Rey was too busy trying to make herself stand up straight to notice the table was once again laden with plates and platters of food. 

She hesitated to speak, unsure of what might pass her lips, but her stomach spoke for her. A loud rumbling that despite her best arguments, Rey felt her face heat up with embarrassment.

He had a small grin on his face but said nothing more as he held her chair for her. 

Practicality, Rey told herself. It was practical for her to eat, even if it was with _him._ It was still better than going without. She sat down with as much dignity as she could muster, trying to ignore the warlord across from her. The food was just as good as the meal before, she begrudgingly admitted to herself, but she'd be damned before she'd tell him that. 

She ate quickly, hoping that he would depart for his day's duties once the meal was over. Kylo ate just as he had before, meticulously slow and deliberate, Rey thought. He poured her a cup of a spicy smelling tea before he poured himself a cup as well. Rey sniffed at it, letting the heat from the steaming brew warm her hands before she dared a sip. 

"Oh!" Not only was it hot and smelled delicious, but it also didn't taste like brambles and piss, which was Rey's opinion of tea. This tea tasted wonderful. 

"You like it?" 

"I've never had anything like it. What is it?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. 

"One of the many treasures I've gleaned over the years. It's a recipe from a land far to the east, in the Crescent Empire. My cook adds milk and honey to mellow out the spices, and it is good hot or cold."

He looked too pleased with himself that Rey felt the need to remind him of her opinion of him. "Dare I ask how you acquired it? Through pillage and ill-gotten gains, no doubt." 

"Oh no, my Lady. This was a gift after the trade route was opened and my lands used as waylay points and new markets for the traveling caravans that wish to trade here in the west. All fair and no bloodshed required."

Rey realized her mouth was hanging open in her stunned silence. She snapped it shut and didn't know what to think about that bit of information. It didn't fit the stories and tales of Kylo Ren pitiless warlord and concurring tyrant. 

They finished the rest of the meal in silence and Rey was getting desperate for him to leave. She needed to use the chamber pot. Her eyes were darting around trying to spot it when he must have noticed too. 

"My Lady, may I escort you to your bathing rooms? I have ordered fresh clothing and a maid to assist you this morning," He stood and held out his hand to help her up. 

Rey truly didn't want to accept his offer or his hand, but it seemed the only way to get out of this room and possibly relieve herself in a somewhat civilized manner. She glared at him, but placed her hand on his, letting him "escort" as it were. Rey was happy to be leaving the tower, but she wasn't sure about anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo delighted in holding her hand as he led Rey down the winding stairs. He wanted to caress her palm and place kisses upon kisses on her delicate knuckles, but he restrained himself, trying to be content with having her walk by his side. 

For now.

He led her down to the floor that contained his chambers, but also a bathing chamber. One he hoped for them to share in time. 

He had asked his Steward for a Lady's handmaid to be chosen for Rey and he'd ordered several gowns, ranging from day-wear to sleep attire be made ready for Rey’s perusal. Once the handmaid had Rey's measurements, she was to begin work on Rey's wedding gown. He had ordered a stockpile of fine lace and richly dyed silks, along with linen and velvet. Nothing was too expensive for his bride.

Kylo escorted her to the bath, seeing a petite olive-skinned maid with a few wisps of black hair that escaped her long braids. He nodded at her reverence as they entered. Rose had been one of his late mother's handmaids. She was an excellent choice for Rey.

"Rose, good to see you again. This is Rey, my intended. Please treat her as kindly as you did my late mother," He smiled at Rey, even as she clenched her jaw hard and pointedly looked away from him.

"Is your sister, Paige, well? I hadn't heard any news since she'd married," Kylo asked, hoping to show Rey that he did indeed care for his subjects. 

Rose pulled herself together quickly, her eyes darting between them both before she spoke.

"Yes, your Grace, she is well. Our mother is staying with her and her husband. The baby should come by mid-autumn."

"Wonderful news indeed. Please give her my regards when next you see her. Now, I will take my leave." He turned to see Rey staring at him as if he’d sprouted a second head. Her lovely hazel eyes were confused and her brow furrowed. He clearly had not lived up to her opinion of him. 

He couldn't resist any longer. Kylo lifted her hand as he bowed. He kept his eyes on her as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. The blush that colored her cheeks was more then he'd hoped for.

"When you are finished, I wish to give you a tour of the castle and the gardens, though I fear your beauty will outshine every bloom on the grounds."

She stared at him, too stunned to speak as he retreated from the room.

He hoped his parting pleasantries would soften her demeanor, but thinking a hot bath and a change of clothing would be the cause if anything could do it. 

  
  


~

  
  


Rey stared at the door that he had just closed. She didn't know what to think at that moment. 

Kylo was truly confusing her.

Rose cleared her throat, snapping Rey out of her thoughts. “Can you show me the chamber pot first?” Rey asked as she looked around the room, unable to find it. 

"This way, milady," the handmaid said before leading Rey into a hot and humid room. There was a sunken stone basin that would have fit three grown men standing shoulder to shoulder wide, steam covering the surface of the water in it. 

“Over to the left, that door is the water closet.” Rose smiled as she bent to add something to the bath and arrange the drying sheets. 

Rey didn’t need to be told twice. She hurried behind the door gratefully to relieve herself. 

"Here milady, let me help you with that," Rose wasted no time helping strip Rey out of her stiff and dirty jerkin and britches after she stepped out of the water closet. 

"Rey. Just Rey. I'm not a Lady. I don't belong here. Kylo just took me, right out of my forest," She explained, hoping the other woman would understand or at the last be sympathetic about her plight. 

Rose blinked at her but schooled her face quickly. 

"If you are  _ milord's _ intended, then you will be a Lady. No matter where you came from.” It was hard to miss the stress Rose placed on Kylo’s title and Rey felt a little chagrined for her casual use of his given name, but not much. 

“Now, into the tub. Let me wash your hair for you." 

Rey grumbled a bit under her breath before she stepped into the bathing tub. 

Rose went right to work lifting a small bucket and dousing Rey's hair. "You have lovely hair, milady. So many shades of brown and mahogany. It will look lovely in the green gown I have for you." 

"Really, Rose, I meant it. Please don't call me 'milady' the title makes me very uncomfortable and unhappy," Rey felt Rose paused in her washing. 

"Truly?"

"Yes, very much."

"Well, alright, but only when we are alone. In public, I will have to address you as milord wishes."

Rey sat there for a moment thinking about what Rose had said and what Kylo had called her. His  _ intended. _ She knew enough to understand not everyone would understand as Rose seemed to now.

"Thank you, Rose. I would very much like to call you a friend. God knows I'm going to need one in the coming days."

"I'd like that to mi - Rey." 

Rey smiled for the first time since she had arrived in this godforsaken castle and she relaxed into the warm water.

The women chatted while Rose worked on washing and then drying Rey's long hair. Once Rey was deemed clean, Rose had her try on the gowns that had been gathered for her. As Rose had predicted, the green one with the large drape sleeves was the one that best suited her. It only took Rose a few minutes with her needle and thread and a few ties to adjust it to fit better. 

"I'll have these others taken in properly for you by tomorrow evening," Rose said as she gathered up the other two gowns, a burnished red, and a pale yellow, both as lovely as the emerald gown that now hugged her waist and draped over her shoulders. Rose had taken the sides of Rey's hair up into a braided crown, letting the rest hang down in soft waves. 

Rey had never spent any time on her hair, only long enough to braid it back and keep it out of her way. It was an odd sensation to feel it hanging and moving freely about her back.

While having her hair down was a new sensation, the feeling of it did not prepare her for the sight that was before her in the looking glass. A large mirror stood in the room and Rey was startled by the clarity of it. She only glimpsed her own reflection in pools of water, some polished metal here and there. Never had she seen her true self.

She stared at herself, her hands drifted up to touch her cheeks, fingertips pushing in, moving her skin this way and that, looking at her eyes, her ears, turning to watch the dress twist and swish as she moved. 

Rey was so engrossed in watching her reflection she didn't notice the warlord had returned.


	7. Chapter 7

Much to Kylo's delight, he found Rey's appearance had changed greatly upon his return to the bath to collect his bride-to-be. But seeing her behave so  _ happy _ was beyond what he had hoped for. 

She was smiling at her reflection and twirling in obvious delight - the sight made his breath catch in his chest. He wanted her happiness as much as his own and he wanted her happy with him. 

Kylo thought she looked radiant, her hair clean and flowing down her back like the maid she was. It was a mild shock to see her so caught up in something so simple as a dress, but he reminded himself that she may have never worn a gown before. Considering she had been in a worn jerkin and threadbare breeches, scavenging what she could find in the forest, consorting with the rebels, it was more likely her life never allowed her to just be the woman she clearly was. 

He decided he would have some of his trusted men look into the conditions of the hamlet he plucked her out of. Kylo wanted to make sure no other children were living there as neglected and preyed upon by the rebellion as she had been. 

She hadn't noticed him until he was directly behind her, his tall dark image standing solidly behind hers looked like a looming shadow in the mirror.

He watched as her face froze in shock before a flicker of embarrassment cracked it. He kept his eyes on the reflection of hers as he drew closer, bringing the blush pink rose up around in front of her. His arm was long enough that he could reach around her while keeping his chest from touching her back. 

She accepted the flower, but her eyes remained locked on him in the mirror. 

The emerald gown sat just off her shoulders, leaving an expanse of creamy freckled skin and just enough decolletage to make his mouth water. He should find a way to thank Rose for its procurement, he absently thought. With some difficulty, Kylo resisted the urge to trail his fingers over her exposed shoulders. 

He stepped back and offered Rey his arm, which he desperately wanted her to accept. She did so slowly, with her head tilted away, but he could still see the blush that turned her cheeks a shade more lovely than the flower she tried to hide behind. 

"I would deeply enjoy giving you a tour of the gardens, my Lady," He glanced down to see she was sniffing the rose, pressing her lips against its petals. 

He wondered if her lips would feel as soft against his own.

He led her down the corridor away from their rooms, taking her down the winding staircase. He stopped one floor above the landing, wanting to walk her through at least some part of his castle. If she thought she needed to pass through spaces that contained people she might think twice about it if she were planning an unannounced departure.

He took her into the main hall, taking the long way past the throne room.

Kylo hadn’t done much redecorating after he’d wrest control of the fortress from Snoke. Only removing the vile man’s livery and restoring the  Alderaanian crests. It was the least he could do to honor his mother and her sacrifices. Much of the castle still bore the scars of the last war, but only time would ease those wounds. He and his knights were working to restore order from the chaos of the power shift and maintain the peace his mother had given her life for. 

He watched Rey out of the corner of his eyes, while she still held the rose up to her chin, occasionally sniffing it; her eyes were darting around everywhere. From the high vaulted ceilings to the thick tapestries hung on the walls. Her eyes lingered on the crossed swords mounted above the door to the throne room.

He would need to give her a tour at some point, but for now, he'd start with the gardens. He hoped the ground wasn't too wet from last night's rain, but the hedge maze had been looking a little off-color. Hopefully, that bit of rain helped the matter.

They passed a few servants on the way, all of them giving deep reverence to him and to Rey. Kylo could tell she was unsettled by it, but as with all things she would come to accept it as part of her new life.

The doors were pushed open by the guard stationed there. Kylo eagerly strode out into the inner courtyard, hoping the bright sunshine and cool air would also brighten Rey's opinion of him and endear her to her new home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posting now that I'm stuck at home until 4/6. I'll try and post regularly, but we'll see how my brain takes this little not-a-vacation, since I'm not getting paid right now and the unemployment website keeps timing out on me and the call number keeps telling me to call back later...Taking sanity breaks, otherwise, I might just flip-shit and do something drastic.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey was astonished by the sight that met her eyes. There was too much to take in all at once. At first, she noticed the manicured flower bed, staring out low and slowly growing in color and width. There were more flowers than she had ever seen, each in their own little area, bordered by trimmed hedgerows.

The only thing that detracted from the sheer splendor of the gardens, was the shadows from the high stone walls that were looming over everything. Since there was nothing she could do about the situation, Rey decided to put the thought out of her mind for the time being. 

She was overjoyed at the multitude of growing plants, all lovingly tended and cared for. Hedges boarded the flower beds, fruit trees, herbs, and food crops filled every space she looked at. Reflecting pools with statues and fountains, low stone walls and paths winded around the interior, dotted by benches and trestles helping the vines to climb.

The fountain in the center of flower beds caught her eye. The main body was of a mermaid pouring water out of a seashell. Rey wished she could have lingered there longer, but Kylo didn't stop for long. 

As he led her along one of the paths and they started walking beneath a canopy of flowering fruit trees deeper into a miniature forest. Soon there were stone walls covered in ivy and arches that led into walled gardens.

For as lovely as the grounds were, Rey couldn't understand why Kylo devoted so many resources to this. Surely a few kitchen gardens would suffice for practical purposes. She kept her questions to herself as he continued to escort her. 

Kylo seemed like he had a destination in mind. He didn't rush her, but they didn't linger in any one spot for very long. They passed a few gardeners tending to the weeds, a scullery maid picking herbs, a pair of men working on a trestle and some grapevines.

Each one stopped in their work to bow as Kylo walked by and the act only reinforced how awkward Rey felt. She didn't want that, people stopping in their work. It just seemed like a waste of time to her, while Kylo barely noticed, so why did it matter?

At some point on the path, Kylo turned and led her to an alcove, well away from the comings and goings of the servants in the gardens.

It was tucked away, a small stone archway led into another section of the garden. Roses, dozens upon dozens of rose bushes filled the area. All colors and sizes Rey could imagine were there. The fragrance in the air was incredible. Rey would have happily stayed there all day. 

There was a wall fountain with a jack-of-the-green face, water spouting out of his mouth. The pond's surface was covered with green lilypads and white waterlilies. Kylo led her over and waited for her to sit on the edge of the fountain's lip. 

"This was my mother's doing. She wanted this place for peace and communion with nature. It was all my grandfather would allow her to practice with the _force."_ His voice was hushed like this spot held some reverence to him.

"When Snoke usurped the kingdom, he kept the gardens intact as a sign of wealth and in some twisted way, a homage to my mother. She was his greatest foe, after all. In his own way, I think he admired her."

Rey watched as he moved to sit down beside her, but he cast his eyes out around them. 

"I keep this because of the need for balance. Balance in nature and balance in the _force._ It is a much-needed place for me after returning from a battle. To see how right and good the world can be. Too much war and devastation - I need to be reminded that there are things in this world worth all the bloodshed."

He looked at her when he spoke and Rey felt like he wasn't talking about the roses anymore. She stood and looked away, unable to handle the intensity of his gaze. 

"Is that why you took me? Something you find beautiful enough to hide away here in your domain? If I didn't look," She faltered in her words, unbelieving anyone would see her as he claimed to. "As appealing to you, would you have left me to my life?" She felt him turn her to face him but she still couldn't fathom why he was looking at her like she was something precious to behold. 

He leaned into her space more with a heated look in his eyes, causing her breath to catch in her chest. He crowded her against the ivy-covered wall and gently cupped her cheek. His fingers brushing over her ear and into her hair. His face was so close she could see the darker ring of brown inside his honeyed eyes. 

"I feel I would have been just as drawn to your light, even if you were not graced with the face of a goddess, even if you did not have these enchanting eyes." His words were soft, but the closeness of him let her feel the line of the heat of his body, crowding her. 

Rey was in utter disbelief that this knight, this powerful warlord would bend down to her. She stood still, unsure of what she felt as he leaned into her more. He was going to kiss her, she was sure of it. 

She felt conflicted, he was ruthless, horrible and had snatched her from her home, but he had been kind, gentle and seemed willing to give her virtually everything in his power to offer. Did she want that? Would it matter to him if she didn't? She didn't know the answer to that question and that made her wary.

His lips were warm, softly pressing onto hers. Rey gasped, she hadn't paid attention so caught in her own thoughts and now she found him slowly moving his mouth against hers. His hand on her cheek slid back to cradle her head, while his other wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. 

Rey's eyes widened, as she put both hands on his chest, to either shove or hold, she didn't know. 

"Forgive me, your Grace. I have news of the attack on Takodana and we have one of the Rebellion agents that organized it in custody," came a loud voice from beyond the alcove. 

Rey didn't care he was kissing her anymore. Who had they captured? Han? Chewie? Finn? She jerked back ready to ask the guard just that. 

Kylo was staring at her intently again before he spoke, "Very well. I will be there shortly to question him. First, I must escort my Lady to her chambers."

"No, I need to know who you captured," Rey said without thinking. She watched as his face darkened like a storm cloud.

He didn't say anything, but Rey felt that same oppressive weight coming over her.

She mentally pushed at it again, but he reached up, held her face, images of her friends flew behind her eyes, feelings of finally finding some kind of belonging and a sense of trust, comradery and home walled up in her, but there was a cold rage, so powerful it burned.

That was not her feelings at seeing Finn's smile, or Chewie's hug or even Han's gruff voice. No, she realized, Kylo was seeing everything she saw and held dear and the rage was his. 

Tears welled in her eyes she could not stop and she turned her face away from him. Her hurt and sorrow filled the space between them and he released her from his hold. 

Rey felt him lift her face, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. His eyes were full of such contradicting emotions. He was angry, but also saddened, vengeful but regretful. 

Without another word, he pulled her out of the alcove and out of the gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of living in captivity; I've made a little progress with the unemployment thing. I got to leave a voicemail after being on hold for an hour. I'm not mad, just frustrated that this is something that those of us forced into layoffs have to go through in order to keep the money coming in (i.e. bills paid and food on the table) when people's lives are at risk. I got the reasons and I support them, but the hassle that we have to navigate just to make sure we're counted for...That part needs some serious improvement. 
> 
> All that frustration aside, I'm getting other things done, house stuff and laundry and cleaning. Watching the 3rd season of Castlevania here and there...and getting stuck on the next chapter of this! More Frustration and Angst (TM) on the way...on and some sexual tension too!


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo took the steps two at a time in his haste to reach the top, keeping a tight grip on the tray he carried. 

He had finished his  _ interrogation _ of the rebel; Poe Dameron had turned out to be a fountain of information after the right amount of  _ force _ was applied. What had made Kylo more aggressive than he had intended, had been the glimpse of a memory of Rey in the man’s mind. Of Rey laughing and smiling at another man. That man was the one Kylo had wished he had in his dungeon, not just Dameron. 

It had infuriated him that the other man was  _ familiar  _ with his Rey. Kylo had learned that was why Dameron himself had not pursued his Lady, it was his belief that  _ Finn _ had eyes for her, and the knowledge that his friend had intentions was enough for Dameron to look elsewhere, and Kylo had seen Finn's face in Rey's memories. That was what had spurred his cruel use of the  _ force _ with Dameron more.  __

At the time he hadn't thought of the repercussions of that choice, driven by his need to know if the man in custody was someone to her. Now he was left to face whatever wrath she had in store for him. 

He almost welcomed it, screaming, anger - anything would be better than the hurt, betrayed look on her face as he'd closed the door to her chamber.

He shifted the tray of cured ham slices, cheese, biscuits, and fresh blackberry hand pies. Kylo deluded himself, hoping it may be a peace offering of sorts. He steeled himself before he opened the door. 

Rey was back to sitting on the window sill. She didn’t turn to look at him, even as he entered and placed the tray on the table. 

He slowly took in the room, everything seemed to be in place, but something was off. Kylo looked around and noticed the fireplace was out cold. He waved his hand and watched as the fire blazed to life. 

He walked over to her. His eyes possessively roamed over her form. She perched with her knees drawn up and her arms around them. The sleeves of her gown and hem of her dress pooled on the floor. He stopped and stared. There were large spots that were soot-covered like she had crawled around in the fireplace. 

“I didn’t have a way to start it after I...it went out.” She said quietly and he could hear her voice was still thick with tears. 

He looked back over at the hearth. He could now see the signs that she had indeed been crawling around in it. Had she tried to climb up the chimney, only to find the grating he knew to be in place?

“I have to say, Sir, you made this quite the prison. I couldn’t break the window nor climb out of the chimney. Congratulations.” Her voice was flat and he had to control his temper spiking at the idea of her trying to climb up the chimney or attempt to scale down the side of the tower. She could have easily fallen to her death if she had tried. 

“My Lady, I do not wish to keep you here, this is just until we are wed,” He said gently, stepping closer to her. 

"No. You just wish to keep me." Her tone grew harsh as she swiped at her cheeks, no doubt brushing away more tears. 

He reached out, sliding his fingers around her wrist. When she didn’t protest, he pulled her hand - so small in his own, out of her lap and gently cradled it, choosing to ignore the soot that marred her skin, before raising it to his lips. 

Her slight intake of breath was enough for him to know that he did indeed affect her, but he was desperate to hear her acknowledge it. 

“Am I such a revolting choice? Is the idea of being wed to me so repulsive you would risk death to leave?” His voice was thick and stuck in his throat as he watched her eyes widen in shock. He could feel her pulse jump under his fingers and he saw her bare shoulders rise and fall faster.

“No,” It was barely a whisper, but she had said it. 

“Your actions speak otherwise, my Lady,” Kylo pressed on. He needed her to understand, understand him and what he  _ knew _ could be between them. “Tell me then. Tell me why?”

Rey was quiet for a moment before she moved to stand. He backed up, letting her place her feet on the floor, but he didn’t let her move away from him. He still held her wrist, stepping closer, nearly bringing his forehead to rest against hers. 

“Why Rey?”

She looked down, her eyes evading his. He lifted her chin, making her look at him. 

“Because,” Her voice faltered for a moment, “It’s not you - it’s that you are not giving me a choice at all.”

He watched another tear escape her eye and slide down over her cheek and he used his thumb to wipe it away. Her tears tore at him and the fact he knew he was the cause of them.

“Is there,” he swallowed hard, the words tasting like bile on his tongue, “Is there another that holds your heart, as I wish to?”

“Wha -” She blinked in surprise, “I - No.” He felt her sincerity ring out in the  _ force _ and inwardly he crowed with joy. 

“Then, my Lady, let me propose a choice for you; I wish us to marry and by doing so, I will announce a truce with Rebels. You will be their side of our alliance,” He watched her brow crease as she looked at him, her eyes narrowed. 

“Why would you offer that? I’m not of noble blood, I have no wealth, or title or power - I’m nothing in the hierarchy of the Rebellion. I was only with them that day as a mere coincidence.” Her voice rose a touch as her eyes searched his, for a lie or trick, no doubt. 

“Simply put, I want our union more than I want war. You hold the rebels dear to you, though none hold your heart. Friendship and loyalty rule you and your choices. I wish to show that I too can be honorable and worthy of your loyalty. Marry me and rule with me. Shape this union as you might wish to shape our realm,” Kylo threaded his hand into her hair, cupping her cheek as he watched the color rise there. He could feel her breath quicken and her eyes drifted down to his lips if only for a moment. 

“I know you feel this...heat, between us, my Lady. I have never felt this with another and I will not let this slip through my fingers,” He pulled her closer, letting his other hand slide around her back.

Kylo watched her gasp as their bodies pressed together. He needed her to feel this - this _connection_. He could feel the  _ force _ flowing between them, she must have felt it too. 

"Surrender to me, my Lady and I will cherish you for the rest of my days," He whispered, bringing his lips within inches of her delicate pink mouth. He remembered how sweet her lips had tasted in the garden and he desperately wanted to taste her again.

Her lashes fluttered, her gaze cast downward before she closed her eyes. Kylo surged forward, elated by her submission. He groaned as he pressed his mouth to hers, reigniting the connection between them. 

He parted his lips, letting his tongue caress her, beseeching her for entrance. Kylo pulled her closer, leaning down. Rey shuddered in his arms, her body bending a little before her back met the wall. She opened with the softest moan, and he quickly darted in. 

He gripped her tightly as he plundered her mouth of every drop of sweetness he could. Kylo stroked his tongue along hers, lost to the sensations of her, not truly understanding what or how, but following instinct and desire, letting their humming connection through the  _ force _ lead him. 

Rey gripped the front of his tunic, her hands trapped between them before she pulled her head back. It took him a moment to realize she had retreated nearly out of his reach. Mindlessly he persuaded but opened his eyes when she placed her fingertips on his lips. 

“Please, a moment.” She rasped, her face flush as she struggled with her rapid breath. He stared at her, willing his heart to slow and for his blood to quiet. While he had no desire to restrain himself, for her he would. 

She was quiet for a moment longer and he watched her delicate pink tongue lick her lips, his eyes followed the movement and he saw her blush darken. 

“I have one request before I decide,” Rey said, her voice breathy from their passion.

“Anything, my Lady, anything in my power to give,” he swore without pause. 

“I would like to speak to the rebel you captured.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho'kay that took longer than anticipated. We have now reached the point where I am out of notes and flying blind! Sometimes that makes the story go faster and sometimes it grinds to a halt. We'll just have to see which this will be. 
> 
> In other news, we finally got the unemployment shitstorm sorted (or at least appearing to be sorted) and I've spent a decent chunk of the last two days cleaning like a madwoman. I want my craft room/personal space back. This weekend I have help and we'll see just how much progress can get done!


	10. Chapter 10

“Back so soon? Here I thought I’d at least get to sleep before I had to look at you again - Rey!” Poe had only just looked up to see her push the hood of the cloak Kylo had insisted she wore, back as she walked up to his cell door.

The flicking torches provided just enough light for her to make out his form leaning against the far wall. She got a better look at him when he rushed over to her. 

“Rey wha- What are you doing here? We’ve been looking everywhere for you,” His face was bruising and there was died blood aside his temple and split lip, but his eyes were still bright as he gaped at her through the bars of the door. 

She was appalled by the state he was in and the cell, it held only a bucket, some straw piled in the corner. She gripped the bars, tugging on the door. “What is the meaning of this! Let me in there!” she turned and glared at Kylo as he loomed behind her. 

“Absolutely not! I will not give him the opportunity to lay his filthy hands on you!” Kylo seethed, a fiery rage blazed on his countenance. His rage brought her up short, though it was not directed at her, the fierceness of it froze her blood in her veins. 

_What was causing this sudden reaction in him_ , she wondered, but as she paused she felt something, almost like a flickering of feelings in her mind, that was not hers. 

Fear, concern, _jealousy_. 

She stared at Kylo in a new light. She hadn’t considered some of his reluctance had been due to jealousy. She walked back to the warlord, “He is only a friend to me, truly, I care for his life and health, that is all,” she said quietly, placing a hand on Kylo’s pale cheek, hoping he could see the sincerity in her heart. 

"If you want my trust, I require yours in me as well. Trust me," she pleaded softly as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"It is not you, my Lady. I don't wish to grant the opportunity for him to harm you. You in that cell would afford him too many options with you as a hostage. You already carry my heart, Rey. I do not desire to see that man's hand around your throat," Kylo laid his hand over hers before he took it in his to place a kiss on the back of it. 

Rey stood there, rooted to the spot. She had never considered that she could be used in that way. Poe Dameron was a bit of a mystery to her, but she didn't doubt he _could_ stoop to exactly what Kylo suggested, but would he, she didn't know.

She nodded to Kylo before she turned back around to look at Poe.

"I have been given the choice to wed, and in doing so, ensure a truce for the Rebellion and a peaceful armistice," Rey held her voice steady, heartened to hear it didn't falter even with her own inner turmoil. 

"Marriage? Marriage to who?" Poe leaned back, his head cocked to a side as he tried to puzzle out the answer. 

Rey smiled, but it was laced with the pure irony of the entire situation.

"No, God, no! Rey - we were looking for you. Finn, Han, and I. That's how I got caught. We went back to try and find you." Rey watched as he placed his hands on the bars, stopping himself from reaching for her. 

Kylo shifted closer to her back, "That was not the reason you gave when we questioned you. You discredited yourself even more than I had believed." Rey could feel the waves of animosity rolling off them both. God, how these two must despise each other. 

Poe glared at Kylo, "Why do you think I didn't say that? I was trying to keep Rey safe!"

"She is safe! I would never allow any harm to befall her!" Kylo growled through his clenched teeth.

"So she's here willing? Like you didn't snatch her off of the battlefield and sprint away from the fighting the moment you captured her?" Poe snarled back, his hands gripped tight around the iron bars.

Rey gasped, logically she knew what had happened, but hearing it from an outside perspective was difficult. 

"Stop it - both of you!" She yelled glaring back and forth between them. 

"Poe, I want you to deliver the decree to Han. He still has Amilyn’s confidence, yes?" She looked at Poe, ignoring the feeling of a storm gathering at her back. She could practically feel Kylo vibrating with pent up rage.

Poe stared at her and then he threw his hands up, “Damn your noble intentions to Hell! Rey don’t listen to him, he can’t have told you the whole truth,” Poe winced as he turned to walk back to the door, his hand pressed to his side.

"Kylo, I ask for decent treatment for Poe from now on. He should be attended to by a physician before we send him back with our treaty," Rey half turned to make sure the warlord could see she meant it. 

"It will be done, my Lady." Thankfully he didn't argue. 

"Rey, don't do this. He's not worth this. Nothing can be worth this cage you're letting yourself be trapped in!" Poe tried to reason with her again. 

"I have a choice now, I'm helping the Rebellion this way. We will have peace from this. I can make sure of it. No one will be left to go hungry now," Rey hoped she could accomplish that, she didn't know how but she was determined.

"What about Finn? You'll break his heart Rey," Poe switched to another tactic and Rey felt the barb catch in her. She paused, she had never assumed Finn's feelings, not believing her initial instincts, but to hear Poe voice the very thing she had feared to be true, it hurt. 

She was silent for a moment, trying to find the best way to convey how she felt, and knowing Kylo was listening behind her didn’t help. 

"Poe please hear me,” she stepped closer to the bars, placing her hands on them, “As much as I love Finn, that love is for a brother. I...I do not feel the same as he does," she said very quietly, already grieving for how those words would wound her dear friend. She looked up as his hot, rough hands covered hers. 

"Yet you feel that way about him?" Poe jutted his chin toward the man at Rey's back. 

She didn't answer, but she nodded, tears threatened to slip down her cheeks because her heart's desire felt like a betrayal to her loyalties. 

Poe glared over her shoulder, "You should tell her, Ben. Tell her the entire truth before you force her to marry you. She deserves that much if your love is true." He said before he stepped back, his hands slipping from over hers. 

"Ben? Who's Ben?" Rey asked, looking back over her shoulder at Kylo. His face was impassive, a hard stony glint in his eye that softened when he looked at her.

Kylo remained quiet as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He silently pulled her away from the cell door and started walking them out of the dark dungeon. Rey followed, but her mind was spinning with questions. 

He must have understood because instead of leading her back to stairs, he steered her off into a side passage. 

“Come, we have much to discuss if you wish to understand who Ben Solo was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had fun writing Poe. Normally I don't, so that was refreshing.  
> Next up, I get to figure the history behind how this shitstorm came to pass...that should be fun!


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo led her further and further into the castle. 

The feeling of her small hand's warmth on his arm helped to steady him as they walked. The reassurance that she was still beside him was what Kylo needed as they entered the gallery. Oh, how he hated this room. 

The sun was starting to set, lighting up the eastern wall. Kylo looked up to see so many pairs of eyes looked back down on him.

The last Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, his infamous grandfather, Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker, his grandmother Queen Padme Amidala, his mother, Princess Leia Organa, his uncle Sir Luke Skywalker, and lastly Supreme Leader Snoke.

So many pairs of eyes he felt unworthy of.

Rey was staring at the portraits. Taking in each one as she walked down the gallery. She stopped below the painting of Padme and Kylo was struck by the resemblance between them. Not one that made him think kinship, but the same dark hair, high cheekbones, and dark eyes. 

He had never truly considered how lovely his grandmother had been until he saw how similar she had been to the woman that had captured his heart. 

Rey looked ready to sit for a painting herself, with the cloak draping down over her arms and her hair hanging free along her back as the setting sun's golden light danced over her. He didn't want to disturb the vision she made before him with the tale of his family's woes, but she should know his history before they said their vows. 

Kylo stepped up behind her, lightly brushing his fingertips down the length of her hair. In the light of the sunset, it gleamed like polished mahogany. He wished he could bury his face in it, holding her tight and let the world pass them by. 

“She’s very beautiful,” Rey pointed out, her eyes looking up at the once queen. 

“Yes, she was. Beautiful enough to have started this near half-century-long conflict,” His gaze followed hers up, taking in the features of his grandmother in a new light. Her favor had begun this war, and for Rey’s favor, he was going to end it. 

Rey turned back to look at him and he could see the questions piling up in her eyes. He lifted her hand and led her down to the first portrait of a diminutive old man, lines on his pale plain face and white tufts of hair above his ears, but his eyes were sharp and there was a shrewdness about him that painting captured that left no doubt in Kylo’s mind that the man had been every bit as ruthless as his mother had claimed. 

“This was the last Emperor, Sheev Palpatine. He ruled this land for nearly 20 years after he overthrew the dynasty before him, so thoroughly we have no written records save for what the monastery kept hidden. During his reign, he raised my grandfather to the rank of Lord Knight and granted Anakin everything short of the title Crown Prince.” Kylo stated as they moved along.

He walked her down to the next portrait. Anakin was a tall man, with a stern scared face. He was in full amour, with a mantle of red pooling out past his feet, his hand on the pommel of the sword at his hip. Rey looked up at the painting and then back at him like she was comparing the two. He wasn’t sure, but there looked something like amusement in her eyes, though she didn’t voice whatever was going through her head out loud. 

“It was rumored that the only thing denied Anakin by the Emperor was marriage. I have no idea if that is true or not, but Anakin did marry, whether it was in secret or not, I do not know. What is known is that after Padme died in childbirth, Anakin was never the same,” Kylo had to clear his throat, the story had never affected him as much as it did now. Just thinking of losing Rey that way, he could understand some of the choices his grandfather made that had baffled him in the past, he now saw in a new light. 

“My grandfather raised the twins Padme bore him, my mother and my uncle. Both showed a promising aptitude for using the _force_ though only Luke was allowed to train. Apparently Luke tried to teach my mother what he was learning when they were alone,” Kylo paused, remembering his stern, humorless uncle. To think that man once had a flagrant disregard for rules was hard to reconcile with the man he knew. 

“That only came to light around the time when Luke chose to join the Order of Jedi. Anakin was against the idea, saying he wanted his son to be his heir. The family argued and when my mother manipulated the _force_ trying to help show she was not weak and could stand in place as the Skywalker Heir, Anakin became enraged. He was convinced the _force_ had a hand in Padme’s death and he became superstitious about women trying to master it,” Kylo looked sympathetically at Rey and her shocked expression. 

“Don’t worry, I do not share that belief. I will teach you anything you wish to learn,” He felt his heart swell when she smiled at him for that. He was still looking at her fondly, lost in the warm light that played over her face when she nudged him to continue the story.

“Yes, sorry. So my mother and uncle fled when it became apparent that the Emperor had plans of his own for them. The twins believed their father would do anything the Emperor wished, so they joined the growing movement for rebellion and met with the Organa family of Alderaan Kingdom. They spent some time in Alderaan training and planning how to end the Emperor and Lord Vader,” Kylo mentioned as he walked them further down the portrait line. 

“There the twins met a Knight of the Jedi Order and learned many things about their father. That he had been a Jedi Knight before he allied with the Emperor, and they found evidence that the Emperor had had a hand in Padme’s death but using the _force_ to drain her life away before she could recover from the delivery.” 

Rey’s hand trembled in his and he could see her visibly shudder. He paused and helped her readjust the cloak about her shoulders. Smoothing it down over her arms he continued with his tale. 

“With help from the Rebellion and the royal family, they were able to infiltrate the Empire and meet their father. They pleaded with him to help them and according to my mother, what finally swayed him to assist them was my mother telling him she was with child.” 

Rey had gasped at that part of the story, jerking her eyes away from the paintings and back to him. 

“In the battle to rid the land of the Emperor, my grandfather sacrificed his life for that of his son, and in doing so killed Palpatine. The people wanted to instate my uncle as the next ruler, but he wanted nothing to do with ruling. My mother with help from the Organa family stepped in as ruler. She was a princess after all.” He waved his hand towards his uncle’s and mother’s painting and watched as Rey turned to look up at them. 

“She wed my father and started to rebuild, consolidating the two kingdoms with the blessing of Queen Breha and her consort Bail Organa as their adopted daughter since they had no heir of their own. There was peace for a time. My birth was heralded as a good sign of the days to come.” The term was bitter on his tongue. Oh, how wrong they had all been. 

“What happened then? Why did the peace not last?” Rey implored as she turned back to him, her bright hazel eyes wide and curious. 

“Soon after my birth, an advisor came. He wormed his way into court and offered counsel,” Kylo lifted his eyes from Rey and looked at the opulently shrouded Supreme Leader Snoke. The man Kylo had run through, not more than a year ago. 

“Snoke was a wise man, quiet when he needed to be, cunning when he had an advantage. He took over the role of my tutor when the time came. He was there when my father left. He was there when my mother was too busy for her child. He became the only constant person in my life.” His voice had grown distant and flat. He didn’t want to feel anything while he told this story. 

“But...but you killed him. How?” She asked softly as her eyes bore into him, confusion warring with sympathy. 

“There was a power struggle in court. My mother had delegated many powers over the years, to the point where in the end she had no power left. Snoke stepped up when she was forced to flee. I chose to stay. Snoke had begun my inistation with the Knight of Ren. I was well and truly indoctrinated against my mother and everything she stood for,” He knew his voice shook with the effort to keep talking, to keep pouring his past failures out for her to hear.

He couldn’t look at her, so he set his eyes on the windows, watching as the sun slipped below the window pane, watched as the shadows gathered and the room darkend. 

“Snoke turned his caring and concern against me. His true nature shined through when I returned a knight. For many years I followed orders and did as I was told. I told myself it was what was needed. That he knew best. He wasn’t like my mother, weak or my father who ran away from responsibilities. No, Snoke was a firm ruler and we were bringing justice to the land that had grown delinquent under my mother’s rule...but all we brought was death and misery. I saw it everywhere I traveled.” He took a deep shuddering breath, determined to finish. 

“I had begun to resent what the man had done to me and the realm. I had barely begun thinking for myself when my mother showed up, under a white banner wanting to speak with Snoke and myself. She had surrendered in order to see me, she asked for nothing other than the guarantee of safety and the opportunity to speak to her son.”

“She confessed her love and begged me to forgive her failures as a mother. She surrendered just so she could see my face and tell me she loved me one more time. She -” his voice faltered as he recalled her laying on her deathbed, “She told me she knew Snoke wouldn’t let her leave, that she had suspected her wine had been poisoned, but she was glad she finally got to see me all grown up. She told me she was proud of the fine strong man I had grown into and that she...loved me,” He choked his eyes finally sliding back to see tears on Rey's face.

“I left that room in a blind haze. I could only see red until I watched the light fade from his eyes,” Kylo turned to look at his mother’s portrait.

“Since that day, I have been attempting to undo much of the harm he caused, but the Rebellion thinks I killed them both in a grab for power. They can’t dispute my claim, but my father is among them. He presents a difficult situation. I have no doubt they want to sit him on the throne in honor of his marriage once they remove me,” he fell silent as he stroked a hand down her hair, an unconscious gesture to soothe them both. 

“Who is your father?”

“Han Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History lesson everyone! Man, that took a day for me to work out how this all could make sense in the grand scheme of things. My head is chalked full of the history of this little story now...Skywalker family drama indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

The tower chamber's door shut quietly behind them. 

Rey had stayed quiet the entire way through the castle. She didn't know how to reconcile the man before her with the infamous warlord she heard stories about, and the fact that his very own father was more dear to her than to himself. 

She glanced around to see the room had been put to rights while they had been speaking to Poe and in the gallery. There was a wardrobe now, as well as a vanity with a pitcher and washbasin, and Rey noted an ornate chamber pot. If Rey had to guess, Rose was to thank for the additions.

As well as a meal laid out for them on the table.

"I see the rest of your furnishings have been put in place," Kylo said quietly as he took her cloak. He walked over and hung it in the wardrobe. He pulled her chair out for her and waited for her to sit.

Rey raised an eyebrow at him but sat down anyway. Did he really think she was happy to still be locked in the tower? 

She sighed as she picked up her goblet, taking a sip of her wine and kept her eyes on him as they started their dinner.

They ate in silence.

Not wanting to discuss what she had learned today, she focused on her food. The meal was as good as the last two she had and Rey was beginning to suspect he was trying to woo her with food. There were a variety of roasted meats, loaves of bread, vegetables pies and desserts this time. 

Rey found she liked the flaky blackberry hand pie the best. She couldn't stop herself from moaning after she bit into it. Kylo had glanced up and quickly away, but when she sucked the filling off her fingers he had dropped his knife and stared at her. Rey felt her face heat up and knew she was blushing.

"What?" She glanced down embarrassed, "Do I have some on my face?" She reached for her napkin wiping at her mouth. 

"Ah, yes, you missed it. Here," he said as he leaned over the table gently touching her face. 

Rey watched as he leaned back, his fingertips smeared with purplish berry juice, his face flushing darkly as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, his eyes riveted on her all the while. 

She blushed more and tried to distract herself, hiding her face behind the goblet and finishing her wine.

They sat in strained silence for a long moment, made more awkward as they were both avoiding each other's eyes. Finally, Kylo wiped his hands and stood, offering her his arm.

Baffled, Rey looked up at him.

"Would you like to sit by the fire as we did last night?" There was a crooked smirk on his face that Rey now recognized, knowing where he had inherited it from, "But perhaps without hurling a chair at me?"

"I will make no promises. You may yet still deserve a chair thrown at you tonight," Rey joked, placing her hand on his arm. Kylo grinned at that as he led her over to the hearth. 

"Tell me about yourself, Rey. I feel I laid my family history bare today, but I know little of yours. Tell me." He asked once they were settled and he had refilled their goblets. 

Rey felt her amused expression fall, taken off guard by his choice of topic. She saw his eyes soften with concern and openness that implored her to be open with him. 

"There is not much to tell. I have no kin to speak of. I was abandoned at the tavern when I was little. Maybe five or six. Plutt kept me, fostered me along with a few others whose parents had died. We worked for him. Anything and everything. Farm hands, gathering in the forest, hunting, errands. I've even done a summer of smithing," she said quietly, letting her eyes unfocused as she stared into the fire. 

Rey didn't want to recall all the misery she had endured before, and now she realized she didn't have to go back to that.

So much has changed in the last three days. She had met Finn, Han, and Chewie joined the Rebellion, fought in a battle, captured and met the reigning warlord Kylo Ren, had been given a wardrobe of fine gowns, and an offer of marriage to end the fighting and help rebuild the land. 

Her future was so different from what she had envisioned alone in her bed at night. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought  _ this _ could happen. 

“Were you treated well? Did this Plutt care for you?” His soft question shook her out of her quiet contemplation, “Would you want him present at the ceremony?”

Rey blinked at him in confusion. “No,” she said flatly. 

“No? Is he not unlike a father to you?” 

She didn’t fight the scowl that came at that thought and Kylo looked very confused by her reactions. 

“No, in fact, I would do that same as you did to Snoke if given the opportunity. That man is nothing but a bloated parasite that preys on those that are too weak to fight back,” she explained, her voice as flinty as the look in her eyes as she remembered every humiliating and demeaning task that man had ever foisted on her. 

She was still staring off into the middle distance, eyes unfocused when Kylo slid down to kneel in front of her. He took both her hands in his and looked into her face, he was so large kneeling nearly made them equal. Rey looked down to see his eyes were shining with devotion, while his jaw had a hard set to it. 

“Tell me. As I rule over these lands, so I would have us rule as one and I shall avenge any slight done to you, I am your champion now. Tell me what you want to be done and I will do it at first light tomorrow, I swear it.” 

Rey felt her heart skip a beat at his vow, so fierce and so vehemently given. She couldn’t remember anyone ever speaking to her so. Gently she touched his check to make sure he was real. She was in awe of his devotion and the fiery passion in his dark eyes, Rey only hesitated a moment before crashing her lips to his. 

There was a heartbeat before Kylo surged forward, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her like he was trying to consume her. She slid out of her chair and knelt down between his thighs. He groaned and pulled her tighter against him, nearly crushing all the air out of her. Rey squeaked in surprise, their lips parting as he blinked at her. 

He pulled back from the frenzied kiss, panting and flushed. The firelight reflected the hot passion smoldered in his eyes as they roamed over her face. Rey knew her face was red as a beet and she couldn’t control the embarrassment rolling off her. Why had she let her emotions carry her away like that? She still didn’t know if this - if _he_ was what she wanted. She needed time to think some more on just want she wanted in this if anything. 

“I...um, we - we should say goodnight, I think,” she stammered before moving back from him. Rey turned moving away from the fire and walked a few paces on shaky legs, standing by the door. 

Kylo was staring at her, his mouth slightly open shock, she thought, but he stood and straightened his rumpled tunic. 

“I’ll send Rose to help you prepare for the night, then,” he said passing her to open the door, keeping his eyes away from her. 

“What - no, that’s not necessary. She’s probably asleep by now. I can manage on my own,” Rey stepped away from the door, tucking her hair over her shoulder and reaching for the laces that held her dress closed along her back. She couldn’t reach them and stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Um, Kylo?” 

“Yes, my Lady?” she heard his voice behind her. 

“Can you, um...just loosen the laces? I should be alright after that,” Rey held her breath, not sure what she had just invited out of him. Wondering if he would be a gentleman after all or just ravish her on the spot for this. 

She heard him step up to her and felt his hands start to tug on the ties. Se couldn’t hear anything over the sound of her blood rushing in her ears as she started to tremble. The gown’s tightness gave way and she heard a sharp intake of breath before she felt his fingers lightly trace her spine up until he lightly brushed over her exposed shoulder. 

She heard him swallow loudly before the door abruptly closed and she was left with the feeling of his fingers lingering over her skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one fought me tooth and nail...that and I've been distracted with zombies and gaming with the hubby.   
> I have plots and plans step up for the next chapter so here's to hoping it doesn't fight me as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo woke to find himself twisted in his sheets, his body sweat-soaked, and his heart racing from the dream of his body tangled in _hers._

He had been dreaming of his Lady. Of what could have happened last night, of what he could have done...but she had been timid even after the heated kiss she had bestowed on him. He ran a hand over his face and groaned. If this was how he was going to wake every day until they wed, it couldn’t happen soon enough. 

After he gave himself a quick wash, Kylo called for his Steward, Hux. He wanted men sent to Plutt’s that morning. As soon as Hux entered his sitting room, Kylo began issuing orders.

“I want Plutt in the dungeon as soon as possible. Choose a guard that is good with children to steward the farm and tavern until we can work out the ramifications of it later,” he stated as he pulled a shirt over his head, “Oh, and send a friar along as well. I have reason to believe that none of the children under that man’s “care” are receiving any form of education.” Kylo looked up to see Hux was standing there, silent, but he was at least absorbing everything he was told. He could tell by the way the shrewd man’s eyes were calculating each word. 

“I go to fetch my Lady and we will meet you in the east wing study for breakfast. I have more things I wish to discuss with you.” He finished tugging on a black quilted gambeson and belted his sword on his hip, eager to retrieve his Lady for the day. 

As he knocked on her door before entering he decided to not inform Rey about his order of Plutt to be apprehended. He had no wish to upset her anymore when it came to that man. 

Kylo found she had already dressed in a simple gown of navy velvet with lacing as her sides. The snowy white of her chamise peaked out under the lacing, at the neckline and sleeves. A lovely trim of beadwork boarded the edges, it’s silver thread matching the belt she had hung off her hips.

Kylo felt a swell of pride, not just at how lovely she looked, but that she had taken to the look of a noblewoman so readily. He wanted to shower her in fine things and rich foods for the rest of their days. 

“Good morning, my Lady. We will be having breakfast in the eastern study. I have much I wish to discuss with you,” he reached and gently grasped her hand, bowing over it to place his lips on her skin once more. He stood up in time to see her blush. Kylo smiled at her as he led her to the door, “That, and I very much value your opinion on matters we will be discussing with my Steward this day.” 

He was content to walk with her on his arm as they moved through the castle. Each time he looked at her, she blushed and looked away, a faint smile on her lips. So, he thought, he wasn’t the only affected after last night. Well, now he’s looking forward to seeing what tonight may bring.

They arrived just as the servants were bringing in the trays for food. He stood to the side with her, as the table was set. It was a large round table, good for planning battles as well as other business of the realm. The shutters had been opened and the early morning light warmed the room and birdsong drifted on the air. He watched as Rey took in the room, much like her own, appointed with his family’s livery and tapestries. Bookcases and shelves lined the other half of the room. When the servants bowed as they departed, Kylo held one of the high back chairs for Rey, helping her be seated before he sat to her left. He poured her a steaming cup of tea and one for himself as Hux entered the room. 

He took the only remaining set at the round table. Before Hux could speak, Kylo offered a fresh apple hand pie to Rey, remembering how she had liked the berry pastry. 

"Thank you for seeing to that matter, Hux. Now I would like to introduce you to my Lady. Rey, this is Armitage Hux, my Steward," Kylo paused while Hux gave a stiff nod and Rey mumbled something.

"Now, for the next line of work, I want you to draw up an announcement for my intentions to wed Rey and in doing so secure a treaty with the Rebellion." Kylo cut right to the heart of what he wanted, watching as Hux paled, before turning red in the face.

“Wha - how...how do you know the Rebels will agree to this? That she is even someone worth that to the Rebels?” Hux sputtered in shock, spilling his tea and not even caring as his voice rose.

Kylo saw Rey stiffen and he could tell she felt wounded and scared at Hux’s anger and outrage. 

Kylo coldly stared at his Steward, trying very hard to remember why the man was useful to keep around, “I know this because she is the reason why Dameron was sneaking around and trying to break into the castle," he said through clenched teeth, “and more importantly, _she is the one I want to marry_ \- Need I give further reasoning?” 

Hux fell silent at that, finally backing down, but there was still fight in him, Kylo was sure of that. The man never retreated unless he'd thought of another avenue for attack. Kylo could feel Hux’s resentment and animosity from having his opinion on the matter unaired. 

“I need you to draw up a treaty to send with Dameron, once the physician says he is fit to ride. State what we are proposing and ask for a reply by courier within a fortnight,” Kylo said before taking a sip of his own tea, watching Rey try to eat daintily with small bits. So either she was comfortable around him enough to eat like a savage or she was truly concerned about Hux’s opinion of her. The former made him happy, the latter gave him pause. His lady shouldn’t be concerned with others' thoughts about her, she would soon be above all that. 

“So soon?” asked Hux, jarring Kylo from his thoughts and he looked his Steward in the eye.

“Yes, I want this union and I want it done quickly,” Kylo looked back at Rey fondly, smiling when he saw her nibbling on an apple tart. She did like her sweets. 

Once Dameron is fit to ride, the better, Kylo mused, he was itching to get that man out of his castle and away from Rey. He smirked to himself taking some satisfaction from knowing that _Finn_ will learn of Rey's choice soon as well.

“Do you wish to say in this proclamation what you are willing to secede to them?”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry,” Kylo had been staring at Rey again and not paying attention to Hux at all. 

“Rey,” she looks up from her tea, swallowing quickly, “Yes?”

“What is it you believe the Rebels are fighting for the most? What are the biggest demands the people out there are wanting? This is why I wanted you here. So please speak freely about what you think then might be wanted,” Kylo asked gently, watching as her eyes widened before he saw her intelligent mind start working. 

She hesitated for a moment longer here eyes darting to Hux and then back to him, “Land to -”

“Preposterous! We cannot give up land! Who do these peasants think they are? Barons? Dukes? None of them hold titles or means to support these demands!” Hux’s voice exploded across the table and echoed in the room. 

Kylo watched Rey’s face harden and her eyes blaze just before he felt the _force_ flare out of her and Hux fell silent, save for choking noises and sputters, 

“Rey - Rey, let him go, _now_ ,” Kylo commanded, slipping his own control of the _force_ under hers and shielding Hux from her. 

She looked at him and her face crumbled, “Did - did I do…?”

Kylo wasn’t sure if he should chuckle or not. He was very pleased with her instinctual use of the _force_ , but it also showed he would need to start teaching her control very soon. 

“You see, yet another reason I wish to have her as my wife, Hux?” Kylo did chuckle as the redhead sputtered some more as he regained his breathing, “If you ever want me to grant you permission to marry Rose, I would advise you to mind your manners around my Lady - who will be your queen no less, and around every woman in my kingdom. I believe my Lady had made the reason for that rather spectacularly herself. Do we understand each other?”

He felt Rey’s emotions spike at the mention of Hux’s intentions towards Rose. She didn’t voice her opinions, but she did jerk her head sharply to stare at Hux. Kylo felt the _force_ obey Rey as she dived into Hux’s head as swiftly as a rushing river, her eyes hard as she sifted through the man’s very soul. 

“Oh!”

She stopped abruptly, looking at Kylo with wide eyes and a blush heading up her cheeks. Hux was looking similarly so. 

“Should I ask?” Kylo said after looking between the two of them

“He...he really does love her,” was all Rey said as she tried to get her composure back. Kylo wondered just what Rey had seen in Hux’s head, but he didn’t want to pry too much, at least right now. Later, perhaps. 

“Alright then, back to the task at hand. You were saying the Rebels were wanting land. Land for what purpose milady?” Hux said with all dignity and grace he could muster as his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. 

She blushed again, but nodded, “Land to farm more. Grow enough crops to weather the winter months and provide their taxes with. Right now, we barely get by and often starve during the winters. That is why you had so much poaching of your forests this past winter. There wasn’t enough stored to feed everyone,” she said steadily, looking down at her plate. 

Kylo was stunned. 

He had thought things were better than that, he knew Snoke had been hard on everyone, but he had thought things would have evened out like water settling after it rains. 

“Are -” he swallowed, trying to find the right words, “Are there other reasons as well, as to why the peasants think I’m no better than Snoke?” 

Rey seemed to ponder that before she spoke, "I can't speak to everyone, but for me, it is the lawlessness. Plutt can get away with nearly anything if he bribed the local authorities, that's how he has so many children at any given time. He would take them on in lieu of payments. He’d use us for labor.” She stated, still keeping her eyes down.

“He isn’t very good with his assets at times and would sell a child off every now and then to the raiders from the north,” Rey looked up at them, her eyes darting between the two of them as she continued. 

“One of the reasons I ran away was I was scared, a trading band had been through not more than a month ago and one of them offered a price for me. Plutt didn't take it as I was the best out of the lot at smithing and hunting deer. It was the only thing that kept us fed this past winter. But I could see he was thinking about it,” Her eyes closed and she swallowed before she spoke again. 

“I met Finn by accident and he told me about the Rebellion. I helped him find his way through the forest and back to them. I was welcomed and stayed the night. They fed me, accepted me and we laughed and had a merry time. I was seen as a person, not some - some laborer. I wanted to be one of them. A day later is when your knights were ambushed on the road." 

Kylo sat back, too stunned to speak yet. He had no idea things were that bad still. Why has it not improved? 

"Hux," he looked back at his steward, who was quickly making notes, "Have an audience for all of the lords arranged by the end of the week. We need to address this lack of oversight in how they are caring for the people on their lands."

Hux didn't even look up as his quill was moving rapidly across his ledger. 

"Your Grace, we will hardly have time for a meeting with the barons, a courier from the Rebels and to have your nuptials planned within a month," Hux stopped writing and looked at the notes he had made.

"Then delegate as needed, pull Mitake in, as well as have Phasma round up those that do not come when called," Kylo stood and reached over to take Rey's hand.

"I will have every one of them held accountable for not following my instructions when I met them at the end of last summer," he vowed, watching as her face filled with something akin to hope as she looked at him. 

"What do you wish me to convey to the Rebels?"

"That I have had my eyes opened and I wish to talk an armistice in good faith and will happily join my life to Rey's to prove it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, this one fought me! So I had like 2.5 chapters written up and I was painfully unhappy with them. Kylo and Rey were wildly OOC and the plot was just shit. I dumped all of that and went back to how I think these two would be acting under these circumstances.
> 
> I tend to get angry at long drawn out stories that have too many twists and turns and a rollercoaster of a plot. I feel the characters get lost and they are no longer the same as at the beginning. I'm not talking about the development of character, but more they feel like different people altogether. Like they lose what makes them, them. So this is something that is important to me and when it feels like I've done just that, I get annoyed and it tends to throw a huge wrench in my writing flow. 
> 
> Thank you to all who are sticking around and those that came back. I really do appreciate it. Here's to hoping that shitstorm has passed and I can get the rest of the story outta my head in a timely manner.


	14. Chapter 14

They walk through the castle and Rey found her head was still spinning from the meeting. 

She decided Hux was not a likable man, but he was an intelligent man...and he did, in fact, love Rose. She had seen the depth of his feeling beneath that silent, pompous exterior...and he had a rather vivid imagination when it came to his wanting of Rose. Enough so that Rey found herself blushing at the memory of his ardor. 

Rey was determined to speak to Rose and to determine how she felt about Hux or if she was even aware of his feelings towards her.

"You seem quiet my Lady. Are you feeling tired after that?" Kylo commended, drawing her out of her thoughts. 

"No, just...well, that was a lot of information to take in," again she had to repress the images of what the redhead had dreamed of Rose. 

"Yes, Hux is quite good at doing that. He seems to think it makes him appear smarter than most," Kylo turned down another hall, finding another flight of stairs, leading them down. 

She was silent a moment longer, "He genuinely loves Rose. He is extremely nervous at expressing that sentiment apparently," she had picked up on that as well. It wasn’t like he was a book laid open, but it was more like a map to his feelings. Rey wondered if that was how the  _ force _ granted Kylo insight into others so well. 

"Hmmm, yes. He asked for her hand in marriage not long after I took the throne, but she was grieving for my mother and I didn't feel it was an appropriate time," he didn’t seem concerned too much about it. 

Rey perused her lips and glared at him as they walked down the corridor, "Did you ever think to ask Rose what she thought?" Her voice carried her anger and resentment on Rose's behalf. 

"My Lady, Rose is a handmaid in my charge. I am responsible for finding a suitable match for her. She expects that of me. Hux is my Steward. That is a very good station and she would want for nothing if they wed." 

Kylo sounded both amused and chiding at the same time. Rey bit back her retort, that had not been what she expected him to say. 

"Well, she's my friend and I'm going to ask her. If she dislikes the man, then he will not be getting her hand," Rey said hotly, her temper slipping its leash. 

"I will defer to your judgment on that, my Lady." That also caught her off guard. 

“Oh - really?” Rey was surprised at how quickly he had been willing to agree, “You will?”

“Yes. I would not wish an unhappy marriage on Rose, Hux, and especially myself. I see this would upset you if it is not an amiable offer to Rose, so I do not wish to garner anyone’s ill will over it.” Kylo said with no small amount of conviction, but he kept his tone light. 

Rey looked at his profile as they continued through the castle. Kylo was such a walking contradiction. He wanted a good marriage but decided he wanted to marry her before they had ever spoken a word to one another. He had taken the kingdom by force but said he wanted peace. He was rumored to use the dark arts but told her the  _ force  _ was the magic life-blood of everything. 

She continued to ponder the enigma that was the warlord Kylo Ren as they walked. After several twists and turns, he stopped them at a set of doors. 

"I have a surprise for you today, my Lady," as he pushed the door open leading her into a courtyard.

"Oh?" Her curiosity piqued.

"Yes," he led her out a side passage and she could tell by the smell, they were near the stables before they reached them.

His black destrier was already saddled and waiting. He mounted the tall horse with ease and Rey looked around to see if there was a horse for her. She hadn’t gotten the opportunity to ride often, but when she had, she had enjoyed it immensely. 

"I thought you might like to go for a horseback ride," and he moved back in the saddle, offering her his hand.

Rey approached the horse slowly, as it was, the stallion was the largest horse she'd ever seen. Considering he had to carry Kylo, well, Rey understood why this destrier had been chosen. 

She wasn't sure they both would fit, but she didn't have time to ponder long before Kylo leaned over and Rey felt the stirrings of the  _ force  _ wrap around them. He steadily lifted her up and seated her in front of him. 

She had to hook her right leg over the horn to sit side-saddle in her dress, but with her back pressed to his chest and his arms around her as he held the reins, Rey knew she was perfectly safe from falling off. With a firm nudge from Kylo’s heels, the destrier started off with an easy walk, heading out on the road.

The road was well ridden and still damp from the morning dew, keeping the dust down as they headed away from the castle. Trees lined the road, giving shade as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Rey began to relax as they continued on, letting her mind wander free from worry and just letting herself forget the strangeness that had become her life. 

After several minutes of comfortable silence between them, she felt him leaned in, his lips brushing over her ear as he nudged the stallion to trot. Rey blushed as she felt his hips rocking against the back of hers.

She didn't know if he was moving that way on purpose or not, but when he nuzzled her loose braid off her neck and placed soft kisses along her throat, Rey had to grip the saddle to keep upright, she was so startled by his actions.

She tried to keep her eyes trained on the road, to distract herself by trying to discern where they were headed, but after a few passes of his lips on her skin, Rey closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep from moaning aloud.

It didn't matter where they were going, the only thing she was concentrating on was the feel of his body so solid against her, the softness of his lips as he mouthed at her shoulder and neck and the firmness of his hand on her abdomen holding her in place. 

Rey swayed backward, feeling how his chest moved against her, how both his arms were now holding her tightly, the reins were forgotten. His teeth scraped over her neck and Rey stifled a moan. She realized she was grateful they were out of the castle and not around anyone as she felt him squeezing her.

She felt him trail his lips up to her ear, "I have a special place I want to show you," she shivered at how low his voice was, the deep timbre of it with its surprising softness contrasted with the heat of his breath on her skin.

Kylo’s chin rested over her shoulder and he picked up the reins, pulling gently to the right. There was a path off the main road, leading into the trees. As the trees thickened and gave way to the forest, Rey saw they were under the thick canopy of green with dappled light all around them.

Her back was starting to ache when they came upon the ruins of some old buildings. Green covered stone archways and steps that led to nothing, as age and neglect had taken the rest of the structures. Columns and pillars of stone alike stood tilting here and there as they slowly rode through what would have been the atrium. 

She was gazing around them when Kylo pulled his horse to a stop. 

Rey lifted her legs, happy to get to stand for a while as she slid down off the midnight stallion. 

"What is this place?" She asked, hearing him dismount behind her.

"One of the Jedi Order's first temples. It was sacked over 100 years ago. Now all that remains are the stones that once supported it," He took her hand in his and pulled her along. 

Kylo took them down a dilapidated hallway with vines, and moss hanging down on all sides, creating a soft green filter to the world around them. The further he led them, the damper the air felt. Rey was glad she'd worn the velvet dress, it was a cold morning evening for spring. 

They walked under an archway and on her right there was a partially standing wall of the apse. The stain glass window was miraculously still intact. The sunlight behind it cast brightly colored shadows on the flagstone floor before them. 

Rey felt her breath catch at the sight. 

There was such an odd calm over this place. It felt like the world was sleeping here, contentedly waiting, for what she had no idea, but there was no feeling of fear or anger, even knowing this beautiful sanctuary had been raised to the ground. The peace of this place prevailed. If anything, she felt a lingering sense of melancholy over the state of abandonment, but not the reclamation of nature. 

She gazed up at the window, taking in the design. Colors swirled around the central image of a man, divided in half. One side was clear, with small details in black glass, while the other side was nearly solid black with bits of clear, letting the bright sunlight pass through. 

The images around the figure were scenes of the natural world using vivid colors to convey life and death and rebirth. The cycle of it, matching the seasonal changes as they danced around the being at the center of the window. 

"It's beautiful," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the serenity of the view. 

"Yes, it is. I have often wondered if I should have this sanctuary restored or have the window moved to the castle for preservation." His voice wasn't as hushed as hers, but there was a softness to it, similar to the reverence when he spoke to her in what little intimacy they had shared.

Rey turned to look at Kylo, his eyes trained on the window high above them.

"But?" Rey could hear the unspoken word.

"But, I worry at the possible destruction of the piece. I feel the  _ force  _ has persevered it this long without me meddling with it," he turned to look at her, "Why take the chance and possibly destroy that which I sought to protect?"

Rey felt her cheeks heat up again and while he had spoken of the window before them, she had a feeling he was talking about her instead.

His thumb lightly grazed over her knuckles and he lifted her hand, his eyes steady on hers while he kissed where he had been caressing. Rey knew her face must be ablaze at this point and she was grateful for the cool shadowy enclave they were in. 

"Come, I have more to show you." 

Rey stared at him, his eyes like inky pools of black in his pale face, pulled her to him. She nodded as he tugged her yet another direction. Rey realized she was all but helpless to follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, time is a fickle thing. So it seems is the infrequent times I have to write. Finished this chapter up last night after waking up at 1:30 am and not going back to sleep until after 3am. Life is strange right now.


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo was almost delirious at showing her his private sanctuary. His blood was still heated from the ride there. Having her lithe form pressed against him, holding her while the motion of the trot had led him to inadvertently thrust against her. He couldn't help but place his lips on the bounty that had been before him. 

He longed to maneuver her back into his arms and he thought he knew just the place. 

Keeping his hold on her hand gently, he led her to the courtyard thinking of the stone bridge that arched over the brook. Surely that would be a spot she would enjoy. 

They passed the last of the standing structures and followed what was left of the path that led to the stream. Kylo watched as she relaxed and smiled at the beauty around them. He realized there wasn't much he wouldn't do to see her smile.

Rey turned from him and placed her hands on the stones, looking out over the running water not far below them. She giggled and pointed at the tiny fish she could see darting along the bottom. Birds sang overhead and the forest was alive with the sounds of its inhabitants going about their little lives. 

Kylo slowly let his feelings unfurl through the  _ force _ , letting himself bleed into the awareness of the life around them. Not a soul for miles, he felt, they were utterly alone. No one to barge in and demand his attention. No one for her to feel embarrassed by their possible judgment. No one to stop him from finally getting to properly  _ acquaint _ himself with her.

He stepped up closer to her, feeling the heat of her back as he slowly slid his hands over her shoulders. Rey stiffened briefly, from surprise, he thought as he felt her relax as he covered her hands with his own. Kylo nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply of the warm scent from her hair. She shivered against him when his lips met her skin again. 

Kylo pressed his body into her, wanting to keep her warm, but also to feel her against him. He laced his fingers over hers, pulling her hands up to wrap their arms around her torso. He hugged her tightly, feeling her rapid heartbeat from being caught in his arms. Her emotions were scattered throughout the  _ force. _ He could feel her arousal, but also a thick blanket of nervousness and apprehension.

Kylo wanted to calm her, to remind her that he wasn't playing with her heart. Maybe sharing why this place was singular to him would help. He moved back up to kiss just behind her ear.

"I used to play here as a boy. It was my place to get away from my caretakers," he whispered, feeling her absorb his words. "I would daydream about what it was like when this place was whole and home to the knights and monks of the Jedi Order."

"I often pictured myself as one of them. Other times I would try to imagine someone I wanted to share this place with." Kylo looked down, watching over her shoulder as she gripped his fingers, clutching his arms around her.

"Never did I picture your beautiful eyes or your breathtaking smile, but the warmth of your heart. The sound of your laughter," He gently turned her to face him, saw her flushed cheeks and wide hazel eyes greet him.

"Those I imagined, I longed for them with every fiber of my being. As I grew, I began to think myself unworthy of those things since I became cruel and hard. I understood those emotions better, but I never stopped yearning for love, as undeserving of it as I am."

She looked up at him and he thought he saw longing on her lovely visage. 

Kylo cupped her face, leaning down to capture her lips, pressing her back against the stone ledge. He wanted to keep the kiss soft, but she inflamed his senses and the small moan that left her drove him to deepen his passions. 

He pressed into her more, her taste like heaven on his tongue as he sought refuge in her. Kylo felt intoxicated by her very being and like a moth to her flame, he needed to be closer. Kylo pushed against her harder, pressing their bodies together, looping an arm around her waist, he pulled her to him, grinding his aching member into her abdomen. 

Wanting to have her closer, he lifted her with one arm and set her down on the edge of the bridge wall **.** Rey gasped, her lips leaving his as her hands grabbed at his surcoat. Kylo gazed down at her, taking in the dark pink color of her lips, while her hazel eyes were the darkest he’d ever seen them. 

He tenderly brushed a few errant strands of hair from her face, watching as she panted, her eyes glancing down while she bit her lower lip. He watched as she reached down, hiking her skirts up just enough to wrap her legs around his thighs, pulling him in closer. Kylo managed to keep the surprise off his face, before she reached up, twining her fingers in his hair, dragging his mouth back down to hers. 

He groaned as she tugged his head closer and he ground himself into the cradle of her thighs as she held him tight. Kylo happily returned to devouring her sweet mouth, wanting nothing more than to continue kissing her for as long as she wanted.

His hands wrapped around her back, his fingers digging into her waist helping her as she started canting her hips into him. Slowly rocking on the edge of the stone, Kylo held her, revealing in the feeling of her legs around his hips. He vehemently wished they were already husband and wife, he wanted to tug their garments aside and plunge into her. 

The titillating stimulation was nice, but he wanted so much more. Kylo leaned over her, supporting her back as he started thrusting his hips, grinding into her, causing her to moan softly. He repeated the motion, wanting to hear her again. 

Rey cried out, her moan muffled by their lips still sealed together, but she tipped her head back breaking the kiss and he was enraptured watching her pleasure flow over her face. Her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth wide, and the sweetest most delicate gasps were escaping her with each jolt of his hips. 

He didn't dare stop moving, not when he could watch her quickly reach her peak. It was worth the ache he'd created in himself, but as he realized he did not wish to spend the rest of the day in soiled trousers, he slowed his movements while her breathing returned to normal.

The deep flush that covered her cheeks was rewarding enough, coupled with the glow about her eyes, which made her breathtaking. The smile she bestowed on him after she'd focused on his face…Kylo thought he'd carry that memory for the rest of his days. He quickly captured her lips again but kept his hips still. His member protested the lack of movement, but he decided that had been all for her. 

He returned her smiles, keeping his kisses lighter as they continued on their walk. Rey had been a little wobbly when he helped her down off the bridge, causing her to giggle and blush. He tried to not take too much pride in that achievement but hoped she'd let him do it again soon. 

Reluctantly they returned to his horse and he set a leisurely pace as they began to head back to the castle. 

Kylo couldn't keep his mind off how her body was pressed more firmly to his chest this time. Rey seemed more relaxed than she had ever been around him and he revealed in it. This was the progress he wanted with her. Without another thought, he hugged her a little tighter, just for the feel of her in his arms. 

She sighed, a happy sound, leaning back into his embrace more. Kylo felt his heart soar. Rey was relaxed and let him cuddle her as they rode out of the forest. They had another few miles to go before they reached the castle gates. He was content to hold her close the entire distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it's been a minute. Sorry for the delay. I've been dealing with some not fun headspace and not-working/unemployment stress. Here's some hot make-out times for you. 
> 
> Oh, and I made a romance cover for this too. lol
> 
>   
>    
> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

The morning found Rey staring at her door in utter frustration as she sat on her bed. Yesterday she had called the _force_ to her command without even realizing she had done it, but now, as she tried to call on the _force_ again, this time to open her chamber door, the thing stubbornly remained close. She resisted the urge to throw something at it, instead, she tried to calm herself and focus again. 

She pictured the door swinging open for her, she tried to push her will into it, tried to even out her breathing and not let herself think of anything else beyond the door opening. Her mind started picturing the stairs beyond the door and down out the nearest corridor. Her mind started to wander, thinking about what she had seen of the castle and what she hadn’t. What other parts were there to the castle, it was her home now after all. She should see what there was to see.

Rey groaned in frustration and shook her head to try and rid her mind of these distracting thoughts. She blew out a slow breath, trying to refocus her breathing and to calm her mind. Rey closed her eyes and tried again to think of nothing but the door swinging open. Maybe she was concentrating too hard. When she had used the _force_ before, she hadn’t thought about it, it had just been instinct taking over her. Rey decided she was pushing too hard, she sat there for a few moments, just letting herself relax and calmly listened to her breathing.

Her breathing stopped when she heard the latch click and the hinges creak as the door started to open. Rey cracked one eye open to see the door slowly swing inward, only to see Kylo peeking around the edge. 

She slumped back, letting out a disgruntled sigh. 

"My Lady, it was so quiet in here I thought you might have still been asleep. I was trying not to disturb you," Kylo explained as he walked into the room with a small tray in his hands. 

Rey chewed on her bottom lip as she watched him set the tray down on the table and pour her a cup of tea. She accepted it without a word, still sitting on the bed, watching him. He seemed happy this morning, she noted, no doubt still pleased from their outing yesterday. 

While Rey had thoroughly enjoyed the excursion, her confinement to the tower was starting to chafe even more now. Why was she still stuck here? Did he not trust her? Rey silently argued and fumed in her head as he went about smearing a bit of jam on a slice of bread and serving her. 

They are in awkward silence, something Rey had thought them passed, but it appeared to not be the case. She wasn't sure how to bring up the topic of her captivity without sounding petulant. 

"Rey, please tell me what’s wrong,” Kylo asked after they had finished their breakfast. He stood there waiting for her to get off her bed and take his arm. 

“Are you ever going to let me come and go as I please here, or will I always need you to escort me around?” She looked at him, unable to keep the mix of sadness and disappointment off her face, let alone her voice.

Kylo was obviously taken aback by her question. She knew he believed this was only temporary and for her own safety, but the lack of freedom was picking away at her sanity. By his slowness with his answer, Rey guessed her question hurt him, but she didn't want to back down. 

“Where are you wanting to go?” he asked after she watched him press his lips together in thought, mentally chewing over what he was going to say. 

While he evaded her question, she decided to test his line of thought for a bit.

“I was thinking about the gardens, or the kitchens, or just for walking around and meeting some of the servants. Not having to wait until you are here to let Rose into my room,” She turned her eyes away from him and tried to stop her emotions from taking over. She blinked her eyes, trying to stop the tears from welling, “I just want to feel like a person again and not a prisoner. You want me to trust you, well, I’m still trapped in this damned room, even though I’ve agreed to marry you - this isn't fair, Kylo."

“My Lady, it’s not you that I don't trust. It's everything outside of here I cannot control. I cannot control what the Rebels could do, or what my knights might do if they decide you are a spy or infiltrator. Or if some servant tries to seek revenge against the Rebels for a loved one lost. You are much too easy a target. And any harm to you would utterly undo me."

She jerks her head around to look at him, sitting there, his expression one of concern and restraint. The sight made Rey lose her temper, he’d promised her!

“You said this was only until we were married and then I would be safe! Safe from everything! Are you saying that even after that I may be viewed as what - a Rebel harlot that was sold off for peace?” She yelled standing up and striding to the other side of the room, away from him, putting as much distance as she could between them. 

Kylo stopped short at her words and stared at her wide-eyed, clearly, he’d never thought she would feel that way. He had to have known others might think this way if he had any sense at all, Rey thought, before she turned her back on him and glared out the window.

“Rey, peace, please. I may have an idea that will help everything.” His voice came up from behind her. She turned to see him standing closer, but still out of arm's reach. 

“May I suggest you join me in the courtyard tomorrow to help drill the newest men in the garrison? That way you will meet the guards, train some with the newest recruits and it’s not like you’re some helpless maiden after all,” he chuckled, “I’ve seen you fight. It’ll serve as a reminder to my men and my knights that a woman can and will defend herself if warranted.”

Rey grinned at the thought, she grew up hard and knew how to fight and defend herself. It would feel nice to whack him upside the head if the opportunity presented itself tomorrow. 

“This way, I will oversee the men, you will meet them and train with me and them. This will ensure they see your capabilities and will also provide you with more self-defense.” Kylo walked another few steps towards her, his palms up, his eyes beseeching her. “Will this be acceptable?” he asked.

She smiled wider, "What about the door?" She asked, not letting him slip that one by her.

“I am still hesitant to lift the enchantment on your door,” he stated and Rey let her smile fall and she glared at him. How could he still be wanting to offer her compromises that didn’t remedy the issue at hand?

She was about to point that out to him when he continued “But we can start your tutelage with the _force_ if you wish,” he finished with that infuriating smirk on his face. 

“Can we start now?” she asked, wanting to not let him find some reason to decline her chance until it was more convenient for him, “I was trying to open the door when you came in, but that was proving too difficult,” she tried not to let the doubt creep into her voice, but she was still feeling dejected by her failure. 

“My Lady, you have shown far more aptitude for the _force_ than even my best knight. Even they will think twice before trying anything untold when you can wield the _force_ as I do,” Kylo said as he took her hands in his, holding them as he looked into her eyes. 

Rey couldn’t fight the blush that heated her face at his praise, but she was determined to be worthy of it as well. 

  
  


***

  
Rose had been visibly delighted at Rey's need for pants, a studded leather jerkin, and boots suitable for sparring. Hux on the other hand had apparently been appalled when he received the requisition for the clothing articles. Nonetheless, the items had been procured by that afternoon and delivered to Rose's workroom.

Rey found herself standing with her arms held out wide as her handmaid draped yard after yard of material over her. Rose went about picking the right color for Rey's shrift to pair with the dark brown of the leather jerkin, as she stood there. Rey tried to keep herself from sighing, but she was too excited from her first lesson of the _force._ While she hadn't been able to open the door, Rey had been able to call the quill to her hand. 

Rey remembered the look of pride on Kylo's face as they had watched the feather slide across the table into her waiting palm. That in and of itself had made her immensely proud and more determined to master her will over the _force_. They had practiced until it was time for Rey to meet with Rose for the early fitting of her wedding gown. 

That had surprisingly gone quickly since Rose was rushing to make time for completing Rey's ensemble for her sparring tomorrow. Rey held her tongue and listened as Rose chatted away about wanting to make her as safe as possible, but still present herself as a Lady. Color had been the key to what Rose thought would work. 

“Just the right color showing under all that studded leather and brass to remind those dunderheads you are a Lady and they had better not lay one finger on you,” Rose had grinned wickedly as she looked over her shelves and chests. 

Rey had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing at Rose as she tore around the room, pulling out yet more and more colors. Her muttering comments coming fast and choppy. 

"Blue? No, too pale. Red? Ugh, too much like blood. Let me see," she muttered as she set the bolts of fabric aside. "No, nothing plain or undyed. Pink?" Rose held the fabric up next to Rey. 

"No, definitely not," Rose declared, furrowing her brows before turning back to pick up a bolt of emerald green. 

Rey held her breath as Rose stood there contemplating the color. Rey really liked that green and hoped Rose would pick it. She watched the smile creep across her friend's face and Rey sagged in relief as Rose nodded. 

"It's perfect! I can do a simple trim in copper to complement the studs in the jerkin and we can add some green trim to the pants and boots with what's left from your shrift. Oh! You're going to look stunning!" Rose announced happily as she started spreading out the green linen on the table.

"Rose, I don't need to look stunning. How I look won't help me not get knocked on my arse. I need to be able to move and move quickly," Rey stated as she picked up her new jerkin. It was new, still stiff in the sides and had all its studs still in place. She wondered who it had been parted from or if it had never been worn. 

Rey tugged it on and tried to adjust the straps, bucking it down in place over her slim frame. It was a little bulky, but that would only help to protect her. 

"Tsk, Rey you need to look like a Lady, even if you're going to end up muddy. Part of this is to show you off. Trust me, milord very much wants to have you seen - as a _Lady_. He also wants you to show off your skill as a fighter," Rey turned to see Rose flipping over one side of a cut piece to line it up with another.

"Milord is very proud of you and I dare say he is quite smitten. I think he wants to show you off and make others adore you as much as he does." 

Rey could feel herself blush. She pulled the jerkin off, hoping it hid her face. "What makes you think that?" She wondered out loud. 

"Oh, Armie talks about little else these days. Milord has him doing so much now that you're here. So many things that were only dreams before milord took the kingdom are being made a reality. All because milord wants you to see him as worthy to love." 

Rey stood there, just staring as Rose continued to work, watching as the shrift was being quickly sewn together by Rose’s nimble fingers. Rey found herself at a loss for words. She didn't know what to think of everything Kylo was doing was because he was doing it for her somehow, but Rose said Armie, did she mean Hux?

" _Armie?"_ Rey hung the jerkin over the side of the dressing stand. Rey crossed her arms, watching Rose intently as her handmaid busied herself with the fabric in her hands and not meeting her eyes. "Come now, Rose. Tell me more about _Armie._ " Rey wanted to change the subject and seeing the slight blush that came to her friend’s cheeks was enough to distract her from her thoughts about Kylo. 

Rose continued to work, not taking her eyes off her stitching as Rey moved to sit across from her. Settling in, Rey made herself comfortable and waited. 

Rose glanced up, and Rey could tell she realized Rey wasn’t going to let her not tell her the story. Rose sighed in mild defeat and gave Rey a slight nod in acknowledgment that she understood Rey was willing to wait as long as it took to find out what she wanted to know. 

"I first met Armie after I took over care of the late Lady Organa from my sister, Paige. Milady was a kind soul, but she often expressed distaste for her son's choice of companions. I had no cause to think otherwise, as it was my place to be by her side and keep her counsel." Rose glanced up before she continued. "The summer before Snoke forced her out, Paige and I had been moved to the castle, brought on to aid with sewing and the kitchens. Milady took us under her tutelage, teaching us about court and etiquette. Paige and I became her ladies in waiting not soon after." Rose had a wistfulness to her voice and her eyes were not focused on anything Rey could see.

"That was the best summer of my life, but it didn't last. Snoke, that lying snake, he forced her out, filled Milford's head with vileness, turning him against his own family." Rey thought Rose was about to spit, she seemed to hate the words on her tongue. 

"We fled, along with half of the staff, returning to our families and farms. We didn't want to work for that evil man. When milady came back, Paige and I were requested to return. That was when I was first introduced to Armie," Rey watched as Rose smiled, but it had a bitter twist to it. 

"I hated him on sight. He looked so smug standing next milord. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. We clashed one evening alone in a hallway, over something so unimportant I don't remember, but he pointed his finger in my face and I lost my temper. I bit him." 

Rey gasped, "You didn't!" Shocked that her sweet friend would stoop to such dirty fighting, but she was also mildly proud of Rose to be so resourceful when she had nothing else at hang to fight with.

"I was so mad, I didn't care about the consequences, I just wanted him to hurt like milady was hurting - like my family was hurting. Afterward, I waited all night for the guards to come and take me away. I knew I was going to die, but they never came. Much later, I learned he never told anyone about our fight. In fact, he came around and very stiffly apologized. I just as stiffly thanked him for not having me executed and do you know what, Rey? He blushed!" 

Rey clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "No!"

"Yes! He was as red as his hair! He stammered something and nearly ran to get away," Rose was laughing and Rey watched her whole face light up. "Since then, he has been nothing but polite and sometimes he even brings sweets when he comes to visit. Armie is just not good at first impressions." 

"That is most certainly true," Rey chuckled as she recalled her first time meeting Hux. She was lost in thought when Rose stood and handed her the green shrift. 

"There. Try that on. Once I get it taken in, I can add the trim and you will be one splendid looking Lady!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. No, I'm not gone...just really lost in my head these days. Got told that I no longer have a job to go back to once everything is said and done. So it's back to job hunting for me. This is the second design job I've been laid off from, due to absolutely nothing I did. The first one was then the shit hit the fan back in 2011 with the "great recession" and now due to Covid...tends to make one kinda sick of this shit. 
> 
> Bah - enough of that shit. Hope you liked the new chapter. I'm forcing myself to work through the domestic shit until we can get to more fun drama and sexy times. Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

Dawn the following morning found Kylo in a strange mood. He was of two minds over this plan. He wanted to keep his Lady safe, but she was well within her right to demand more freedom. As much as his baser instincts wanted to keep her as a bird in a cage, to be sweet and sing just for him, he knew it would eventually crush any hope of her growing to love him. 

He calmly stood by her door, knocking before he entered. Rey sat at the vanity, working the last of her hair into a long single braid. She was dressed in a lovely green linen shrift that cinched tight at the small of her back Tightly laced sleeves edged in copper that matched the neckline trim. 

She was wrapping her braid around and around at the back of her head, before she pushed one copper comb in, followed by another on the opposite side securing the bun in place.

At the sight of her dressing, Kylo felt a pang of something akin to longing, a yearning to watch her do simple things like taking her hair down or unlacing her boots. Common domestic things, but with him, as they share their days together. He wanted that badly enough to give much to the Rebels demands.

He quickly moved to her side when she picked up the jerkin that had been found for her. Silently he helped her slip into it, lifting it over her head and helping her buckle the side straps. 

Rey stepped away from him, twisting and raising her arms up and down, bending at the waist as much as the fresh leather would allow. When she finally stopped, Kylo paused to admire the finished ensemble. 

The leathers were a dark brown, from her jerkin to her pants, down to the new boots. Brass studs dotted the jerkin, matching the buckles on her boots and belt. She looked quite fetching indeed, he thought. Maybe he should commission a dainty rapier or long-handled belt knife for her, another way to show that she was as dangerous as she was lovely. 

"I can practically hear you thinking," Rey said over her shoulder as she tugged on a pair of deerskin gloves. She turned and stood in front of him, crossing her arms under her chest. "Well?"

Kylo smiled as he walked up to her, softly taking her hand before he bent to kiss the back of it, "I was thinking about having a belt knife commissioned to finish this outfit for you. Something lovely and deadly, worthy enough to hang at your side," he said and he couldn't hide his smirk when she blushed. He had come to adore the sight of her cheeks aflame with color.

He straightened, offering her his arm, “Shall we start our day, My Lady?” 

Rey was still smiling when she placed her hand on his arm. Kylo thought he’d never tire of seeing her smile as they departed her chambers. 

The sun was just peaking over the eastern wall as they entered the courtyard. The commonplace sound of steel striking steel stopped when they were seen. All of his men, even the newest ones, stopped and stood at attention as they strode up to the training square. Kylo looked around, his eyes finally landing on Phasma as she was also walking up to the yard. 

Phasma was a hard woman to miss, even when she wasn’t in full platemail. An icy blonde with soft blue eyes and a pointed jaw, she stood taller than himself, making her the tallest woman Kylo had ever met, and one of the best guards in the kingdom. Kylo had always wondered if she would have made a decent Knight, but she had declined the offer, preferring to work with the army and the soldiers. Her performance and training of the recruits had never given him cause to question her choice. 

“My Lord, my Lady,” Phasma said as she bowed to them. The captain of his guard turned her eyes back to the men lined up behind her, "Listen up. We will be training on hand to hand combat, swords, staves, and shields. Archers move to the sides, footmen to the front," her voice rang out, steady and clear, free of any bluster or false bravado. Kylo noted the small smile on Rey's face, he hoped that meant she at least approved of his captain. 

Kylo led Rey over to small dais, holding her hand while she sat before he sat beside her. 

"I thought we were…" she started to say, but then trailed off as she watched the first set of lads square off. 

"Yes, we will be joining, but it's best to let the overenthusiastic youth get their first rounds in. Let them get the shine worn off. It will save us from having to knock them down as much," he patted her hand as it rested on his forearm.

As they watched, he could see she was eager to get her hands dirty, but he knew from experience it was best to wait. Phasma would let them know when she felt it would be appropriate for Rey to join.

It wasn’t too long after the sound of steel against steel became background noise, that Phasma caught his attention. She pointedly walked over to a lad about Rey's height, a new boy Kylo hadn't seen before. Phasma spoke to him and he looked pale before he nodded, running off before she walked over to them.

"My Lord, my Lady. I have a sparring partner for you my Lady if you wish to practice," His captain said, extending her head in a slight bow. Rey stood, all too happy to finally get to do something that Kylo had to hide his smile. He nodded as the two women walked away, watching as Phasma handed Rey a quarterstaff and set about explaining the rule of sparring, introducing the youth to her, and then letting them begin. 

Phasma had been reluctant when Kylo had approached her earlier about this, but he pressed on, stating that she herself was also a woman.  
  
“That has nothing to do with this my Lord, it’s more of the men and how they view her, she won’t be seen as a fighter no matter how hard you push the matter.”

“I will let Rey decide how they view her abilities to fight, Captain,” He raised an eyebrow at her, “They certainly don’t have the issue with you.”

“Aye, but I outweigh nearly all of them and can knock any of those snot-nosed tossers off their horses in combat and they all know it,” The Captain was not boosting, and he knew it as he’d seen her do just as she said. 

"Lay your concerns to rest, Phasma, if you two were of the same stature, I'd lay odds on her winning," this clearly stunned his captain. 

"She's that good?" Kylo watched her assess the facts and then she had given him a nod before taking her leave to assemble her men. 

Phasma came to stand beside him after she had watched the two for a few rounds, "Yes, I dare say she is as good as you claimed, my Lord," she affirmed quietly as they looked on, watching Rey match the lad blow for blow before her swing took the lad’s legs out from under him landing him on his backside. 

Neither moved for a moment and then they watched as Rey extended her hand, helping him up before she started showing him the move she used to knock him down. Kylo noted Phasma's sharp eyes missed nothing of the exchange and he even saw her nod once or twice as they looked on. 

He watched as Rey and the lad started over, this time the boy was able to counter her attack better, but he was still unable to best her. 

Kylo glanced over to see Phasma was also watching them. He could see her shrewd intelligence starting to devise a new training routine, based on how Rey fought. 

"Think she can handle a sword?" 

“I most certainly think she can, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...  
> Yeah, I know. Sorry.  
> Life has been shit recently. My brain did not want to even think about writing this fic and instead, I'm 5 chapters in on a new one that I'm just going to write it all in advance before I start posting it. That will prevent the bs that is happening with this one. I know what I want to have happen, I have my plot points...it's just getting to them is kinda rough right now. Pandemic stress and panic mode do not a creative storyteller make.  
> I will attempt to do better!


	18. Chapter 18

After breakfast the following morning, Rey found herself standing in the main courtyard watching as Poe and Kylo seemed determined to have one last row before they put any distance between them.

While the sun was just starting to beat down on them, Rey looked on in growing exasperation at the pissing contest these two must engage in every time they are in the same room. She tugged up the heavy draping sleeves of her gown, ready to grab both of them by their ears if need be to get this over with. She was still mildly sore from sparring yesterday, but she was happy with the results. Thinking of how she has worked with the recruits brought a smile to her face, that was until she heard what Kylo was saying to Poe.

"You will deliver this to Solo and Holdo and that is all. I'm trying to end this conflict, not have it drag out another generation," Kylo said as he handed the draft of the treaty to Poe, who rolled his eyes but took the tied up parchment roll. 

"Is that understood Dameron?" Kylo growled at the rebel when he turned to his horse. 

"Yes, _highness,_ I will make sure your father receives this," Poe snarled over his shoulder as he tried to mount his horse, only to Kylo grabbed his shoulder, spinning Poe around. They stood trying to silently intimidate each other as the guards start moving in on the pair.

Both of them looked ready to start brawling. The tension was too much and Rey finally had enough.

"Stop it! Both of you are acting like children!" She snapped as she pushed her way between them, "You, stop being an antagonistic arse," she jabbed her finger into Poe's chest, pushing him back into his horse's flank.

"And you, stop ordering him around like he's an imbecile," she glared at Kylo before she turned back to Poe.

" _I_ ask of you to deliver this to Han and Amilyn,” she knew her tone was sharper than needed and she took a deep breath to calm down before she continued, “And, I ask of you to speak to Finn on my behalf. Please, explain that I am betrothed and will be marrying at the end of the month and that it is my choice," she ended softly, watching Poe's internal conflict flicker across his face, but his eyes turned resigned and he finally nodded. 

Rey stepped back as he mounted his horse and turned to head out of the gate. She watched as two Knights accompanied him and the sight of them following behind him troubled her.

Her eyes were unable to tell them apart or even what they looked like under their helms. Their black armor gave her pause, making Rey remember the battle Kylo had captured her in, reminded her of how scared she had been of him...before now.

Now her mind tried to reconcile that memory of him from before with the man standing stiffly beside her, holding her hand gently, the same man that kissed her so passionately and holds her so sweetly. Logically she knew they were the same man, but somehow knowing him made it all different to her. 

She was still pondering this as he led her back into the castle. He was quiet and didn't intrude on her thoughts, but neither did he relinquish her hand. If Rey was honest with herself, it was comforting to feel her hand engulfed in the warmth of his. She squeezed his hand, looking as his head turned down to hers. She gave him a slight smirk and squeezed his palm again as they walked to the council chamber.

Now that Poe was on his way back to the rebels, it was time for them to face another problem, namely the Lords and Barons that had started arriving yesterday. The last of their number had shown up just before Poe was readying to leave. 

Rey was nervous about facing a room full of nobility. She had been able to distract herself by thinking about Poe and her friends, but now the reality of the situation was bearing down on her. She was glad Rose had taken extra care with her gown for this meeting, even if it was cumbersome with its layers and long hanging sleeves that hung off her shoulders. Rey fiddled with the cuffs, seeing how the elaborate embroidery matched with Kylo’s. They matched quite well this day, with both of them in crimson and black, with black gems stitched with silver thread into the trim.

“Nervous, my Lady?” Kylo asked as they neared the chamber doors. He stopped them and turned to face her, “Is there something wrong with your dress?”  
  
“Yes - well, no, not really. While this is a lovely gown, it is more a gown to be sitting in than walking around the stables,” Rey said as she ran a hand over the belt that hung off her hips, smoothing the velvet beneath it. She watched as Kylo’s eyes traveled down to her hands, and then up to look over the bare flesh of her shoulders and collar before he looked her in the face again. Rey tried to repress a shiver, the look of sheer want in his eyes was very palatable.  
  
“I think it suits you quite well, my Lady,” he said in a softly heated whisper as he leaned in, gently pressing his lips onto hers. Rey stood still, gently returning his kiss, but mildly embarrassed thinking about the guards that were right there behind them and the room beyond would soon be full of men, currently waiting down the hall. None of that seemed to matter to Kylo as he cupped the side of her neck and softly moving his lips over hers.

She kept her eyes closed when he finally retreated, but she could still feel her face flushed red under his gaze.  
  
“So what do you think we have in store for us, in there today?” she asked when she felt his thumb caress her cheek. Rey opened her eyes to see him smirk before he turned his eyes to the door.  
  
“We’ll go in, let them talk themselves out, and then I will tell them what I want them to do. Simple, really, just rather tedious and tiring,” he smiled, still holding her head close to his.

“Sounds dreadful,” she quipped without thinking.

“It will be infinitely more tolerable with you at my side,” he said as he ran his knuckles over her cheek before reaching down to lifting her hands to his lips, “Come, let us take our seats and get this over with as soon as possible,” Kylo smiled as she tried to stifle her grimace. Rey followed as he led them into the council chamber and up to the dais, where there were two high-backed wooden chairs at the back of the room and a large coat of arms behind them.  
  
It looked like a smaller version of the throne room and she wondered why they were not holding the council in that room. There were fewer banners on the walls here and the banquet tables lined the floor. Kylo held her hand while he waited for her to be seated to his right, kissing her knuckles one last time before he took his seat next to her.

She watched as Hux came in from the main doors, walking up with a list in his hands. He walked up the first step of the dais, turning to call out for the guards to let the group of nobles in. The doors opened and one or two at a time the Lords were permitted to enter. Each man bowed to Kylo before they seated themselves at the long benches running the length of the chamber. None of the men sat at the short end of the tables, making sure no one's back was pointed at Kylo, and subsequently her. 

Rey sat a little more at attention, trying to find a comfortable spot in her chair as the men filed in. They seemed to be in a certain order, taking seats based on some arranged system she didn’t know or see, but once they were all seated, Hux called them all to order.

She watched as Hux stated the order in which the nobles may air any grievances they have. The first stood and within two sentences he had set a tone of boredom and drudgery that made Rey wish she could groan aloud, but one glance at Kylo’s blank face and Hux’s pinched one told her that would be a very unwelcome thing. 

Rey started to try and distract herself with a game, guessing what village or region each man was from, based on how he was dressed or the impression he gave off. She got so wrapped up in her thoughts that she nearly missed when a man spoke of Unkar Plutt. She narrowed her eyes, bringing her attention back to what the man was saying.

“-wish to know why my vassal, Unkar Plutt was imprisoned. There was no news of a trial or the charges brought against him. I now find that guards and a friar are in charge of his tavern and land. Why was I not consulted over this?” A large man asked, not just tall but fat. Rey had thought Plutt had been the largest man she’d ever seen but this man was corpulent compared to Plutt. Rey knew she had never seen him before, but this was the Lord that Plutt reported to directly. 

Rey felt strange about hearing the news that Plutt had been arrested. She let out a quiet gasp, realizing it must have happened after she told Kylo about him. The Lord that had been speaking noticed his eyes moved from Kylo to her. Rey felt many eyes on her for longer than she had noticed yet. 

Hux cleared his throat and mumbled that he would have the records on Plutt copied and a copy supplied to the man. Hux called the room to order and tried to move on in their complaints, but Kylo finally spoke. 

“Tell me, my lords, how many of you had to ration your food supplies this past winter? How did you manage with the shortage?”

The room was silent, till one nervous and confused man stood, “What shortage, Your Grace?” he asked before sitting back down.  
  
Rey looked around and noticed there were many sweating and pale faces that didn’t want to make eye contact with anyone.  
  
“How did you manage with the number of serfs leaving to join the kingdoms along our borders or to your nearest neighbor since their roofs were falling in and you did nothing to improve their housing?” His voice didn’t raise, but it still managed to fill the chamber with sound.  
  
There were mutters, shaken heads, and denials, but none wanted to stand and speak.

Finally, the lord that spoke of Plutt stood again, “Your Grace, we had a prosperous harvest last fall, none went without in our lands,” the Lord laughed, patting his gut as if to prove his words. Some of the other lords laughed at the joke as well.  
  
Rey felt her blood start to boil. The longer she stared at the large lord, the angrier she became. She had been hungry most this past winter, as had every child living under Plutt. How dare he! How dare he lie about that when she and others starved so he could stand here and pat his stomach and laugh about it.  
  
“How dare you - you liar!” she yelled at him, unaware that she had stood or was reaching for a sword that was not on her hip, but still in the armory, "You have no right to say such things while I and others went hungry so you could grow so fat!"

“Who is this crazy woman? Why is she even here? This is no place for womanly outburst!” the lord bellowed, his face turning a deep ruddy red as he yelled. Another lord stood and started to draw his sword. 

That was when all hell broke loose.

Guards rushed from the sides, grabbing both lords as well as any others that had started to move. 

Kylo was immediately on his feet with his sword in his hand and Rey felt him cast the _force_ over the entire group of men holding them immobile as he started to walk down the dais. 

“That would be an ill-advised course of action,” he said to the one before looking at the other, “She will be your Queen before the end of the month. I suggest you reconsider your words as to if she is speaking falsely or not. Your life hinges on what you say next,” Kylo pointed his sword at the fat lord, never raising his voice, but it reverberated in the room nonetheless. 

The lord sputtered and tried to backpedal and Kylo nodded to his guards. Both lords were removed from the chambers, while the rest sat in silence. Rey realized she had been holding her breath the entire time. 

Rey watched as Kylo sheathed his sword and turned his back on the still immobile group. He walked back up the small dais up to her and took her hand, leading her back to her seat beside him. Rey saw his eyes were burning with anger, but he smiled for her, kissing her hand before he turned back to the room. 

“Understand this. I have chosen her for my bride. She is strong, intelligent and she also possesses the ability to call the _force_. My Lady has enlightened me about a great many things in this kingdom that I was unaware of. Some are the very reasons I claimed the throne," he paused, taking a steadying breath before he stood taller.

"Anyone found cheating people out of a livelihood, out of food or a roof over their heads, will be brought to swift justice. I will not suffer the same greed and misery Snoke inflicted on this land. I ended him and I will end any man that imposes misery on those under him,” Kylo stood boldly as if daring any to speak and Rey watched as he surveyed the room.  
  
“My Steward will be assigning lesions for each village and hamlet, these men will report on the conditions to which you are keeping and providing for your serfs and laborers. No one will be without adequate food. No one will be without clothing and shelter. Is that understood?” Again Rey watched as Kylo looked over the room and she noted which man turned pale and which swallowed with a look of panic on his face.  
  
“If I find mistreatment of any kind, you will be personally responsible and you will be held accountable. Is this understood?” Kylo’s voice grew cold and Rey watched as many of the men shivered in the face of his wintery tone.  
  
“If these terms are unacceptable, you have by the end of the month to leave this kingdom." he finished and she watched as the room of once pompous lords sat in fear and silence.

Kylo turned and presented his hand for Rey to take. She was in a mild state of shock, but quickly placed her hand in his, gladly letting him escort her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after some time to get the brain juices flowing (and a good pair of headphones), I was able to get this chapter typed up relatively fast. It also helped that this was one of the parts I had already plotted out. So now we're are moving along to more of the fun things I have planned out! 
> 
> In real-world news, life still is a drag, but I keep pressing on. Hoping to find fun and rewarding employment (yeah, I rolled my eyes at that too) and seek out new life and new civilizations...wait - wrong sci-fi series...Sorry. 
> 
> Anyway more to come later!


	19. Chapter 19

Kylo was furious as he stormed through the halls. How dare they move to attack her, he thought, how dare they think they could carry on with life as they had under Snoke's rule, behaving as if he was no different. The more he remembered their behavior from before and now how they flaunted it right under his nose, the angrier he became.

He wasn’t thinking about his destination and Kylo didn’t realize he wasn’t walking them back to her room; he stopped at the landing below and pushed open his door instead. He led her over to the table, holding her chair while she sat before he went straight to his cabinet and poured himself a healthy glass of spirits. 

Absently Kylo noted Rey was behaving rather timidly, he begrudgingly guessed she was waiting for him to calm down. She must have been unnerved by the entire meeting and his reaction, as well as the news about Plutt. 

Kylo didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that some of the Lords might revolt when they learn of her lowly status, but damn them all he did not care one whit about that or them. 

He was pacing in front of his hearth while she was seated at the table in the center of his sitting room.

He realized too late that he had been muttering to himself, replaying the events over and over in his head. He yanked his belt off in frustration and threw his scabbard and sword down, sending it sliding across the floor. Rey flinched at the noise, the sight of her jumping out of the chair knocked him from his own thoughts. 

Kylo looked at her, forcing himself to pause and take her appearance in and the realization hit him like a bolt, this was the first time she'd been in his chambers. 

She was standing, trembling...in his room. His bed was just a few feet away from them. _Oh_ , how he'd thought of this moment.

His thoughts narrowed to the most basic of desires. She was there in his space, wearing his colors - _his_. She is his. Nothing will take her from him. Not now, not ever. 

Kylo was acutely aware of his blood rushing through loudly in his ears and his lust felt honed to a blade's edge. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, but also make her moan and feel her soft body beneath him.

He walked to her, brushing his fingers along her cheek, feeling her trembling form.

"I apologize for frightening you. I wasn't thinking," he watched her swallow before her eyes met his. He thought she looked like she was trying to calm herself down. 

"I wasn't -" 

Kylo stopped her words with the press of his lips. He couldn't wait any longer. Bending over her and pulling her closer at the waist. He made short work of walking them back to his bed, letting his weight push them down. She was finally under him, finally laid out on his bed.

He pulled his head up and gazed over her with lust-laden eyes. 

"I've dreamed about this so often recently. I have to wonder if I'm dreaming now," he confessed letting his hands ghost along her sides and he felt her rapid heartbeat against her ribs. 

He ravished her mouth, kissing her deeply before trailing his lips down her throat. He could not believe she was really there with him moaning from his attention. Kylo dragged his hands down over her shoulders, savoring the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips. He fully climbed over her and laid his body on her, caging her under him with a press of his hips. Rey moaned as he nestled in between her thighs, pressing his hardening member into her. 

He trailed kisses down her throat, plunging his finger into her coiled hair. He wanted to mark her, leave love bite after love bite, decorating her neck in them. She writhed as he sucked on the junction of her shoulder before his hands came over her side to cup the swells of her sweet breasts. He pushed them up, lavishing the tops of them with kisses. 

Rey was whimpering underneath him, her hand clutched at his doublet and he wanted to feel her hands on him. He was determined to have less layer between them and sat upon his knees. Gazing down at the sight before him, Kylo thought he might not be able to restrain himself from taking her right then, but she deserved her wedding first. He needed to slow down and think. 

He reached out and gently trailed his fingers down her cheek, over her collarbone and down between the valley of her breasts.

Rey sat up on her elbows, watching as he unhooked her belt, and then his own. He went slowly, giving her time to object if she wanted to. He unlaced his doublet and tugged it off, casting it aside. Her eyes were dark, watching as he leaned back down, his fingers searching along her back for her laces. He tugged the black and crimson dress loose and moved back as he slipped it down off her arms, tugging it off her body, leaving her in her corset and chemise.

He looked down at her, too stunned for words.

She looked wild. A wild untamed nymph sprawled on his bed. Her hair in disarray and color high on her sculpted cheeks. He ran a hand down her side, watching to see if she objected or not before he slowly hiked up her chemise, his mouth salivating at the thought of seeing her legs. 

Rey was panting frantically as he slowly exposed her stocking-clad legs. Her eyes were gazing up at him from under her dark lashes and her pink tongue quickly dragged across her lips. 

His trousers were becoming irritating and he still needed to remove his boots. He stepped back further, never taking his eyes off her. 

"Perfect. You are without a doubt, perfect," he ran his hand up her calf, pulling her leg up to plant her foot on the bed. 

He reached down to remove her heeled slipper, before kissing her ankle. He repeated the motion with her other foot, looking up to see her now fully sprawled on his duvet. Her golden skin and white underpinnings a stark contrast to the rich darkness of the black velvet. 

Kylo stepped back, casting the _force_ over her, freezing her in place. He smirked down at her. 

"Don't move, just stay right there," he watched her eyes widen as he pulled one boot off, then the other, unlacing his trousers before pushing them off his legs. His own shirt hung long enough to hide his stiffness from her eyes. He'd rather her feel it then see it just yet, he didn’t want to frighten her. 

Kylo climbed back over her, lowering himself while tugging all the cloth out of the way. He wanted to feel her skin against his. He returned to the cradle of her hips before he lifted his hold on her. 

He groaned as they rubbed against one another. 

Her hip bones jutted out, digging into him, while her stomach and thighs were soft and welcoming. She was such a jumble of contradictions, but he knew him to be as well, making them well-matched, he thought. 

Kylo moaned as he kissed over her stomach, it was nearly impossible to think of Rey as soft, but he hoped in time, with safety, food aplenty and him caring for her, her rough sharp edges will smooth some. The thought of her, 10 or 15 years from now, fleshed out after a child or two, thinking of how soft her body will be, compared to now, he shuddered, kissing his way up her sternum, latching onto her neck.

His lips worshiped her delicate throat, pulling gasps and moans from her.

He gently slid his body between her legs, remembering his lessons on how to make an heir, his instincts wanted to push inside her, but he held back, he wanted her to come undone beneath him first. 

He remembered enough from those miserable lessons that it will not be a pleasant experience for her and he was torn by the thought. He knows women can enjoy sex, he'd heard enough stories about tavern maids from his knights, but he also knows the act can be bloody and painful if the woman is not wanting it. He will not do that to Rey. 

He wanted her to peak as she did at the temple, he wanted to watch her face as he gave her that pleasure again. He thrust his hips, sliding his stiff flesh against her soft skin. He can feel them getting slippery and he reveals in it. He continued to rut against her, sliding over her, sucking and biting her throat while listening as she softly moaned over and over again. 

Her fingers grip along his shoulders, little spasms shake her legs and he can feel her heart gallop against his own ribs.

"That's it, my Lady, that's it. Let go, I've got you," he whispered hotly in her ears, his own voice thready from need. He wanted to speed up, to grind into her harder, but Rey was nearly there, her gasps were coming shorter and shorter, her voice was straining, winding higher and higher as she climbed. 

Kylo ground his teeth, gripping her tightly as a gasping sob left her, her entire body seized up for a moment or two before she melted beneath him. Hearing her crest was nearly enough to push him over the edge. He grasped her hips and within three frantic thrusts against her wet and burning hot skin, he spilled between them. 

He panted, his arms shaking as he tried to hold himself off her, only to feel her pull him down onto her chest, holding him against her beating heart.

Kylo sighed deeply, closing his eyes and drifted off feeling her fingers running through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, we're getting more sexy fun times!!


	20. Chapter 20

The castle was buzzing with activity the following day and Rey managed to find some peace and quiet in her bath, even if Rose was positively giddy as she assisted her. 

Rey had been very self-conscious that morning when she had woken in Kylo’s arms. Her neck and hips were littered with his marks and she had draped her hair over her shoulder to hide the worst of it. She had hoped Rose was distracted enough to not notice as she slipped into the bathtub. 

As Rose flitted about the room, laying out her day’s garments and humming happily to herself, Rey finally broke under her own curiosity.

“Is today a special day? Is your sister coming to visit?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder to see Rose pause before she resumed her tasks.    
  
“No? Why do you ask?”    
  
“Rose, you are very nearly floating. I just want to know what has made you so happy this day?” Rey lightly splashed at Rose as she came back over to the tub. 

Rey looked up to see her handmaid was smiling brightly and her cheeks were flushed. Rey found herself smiling in return. Rose’s happiness was often a little contagious. 

“Well, Armie visited me last night. We had a wonderful meal and then, well...he, um,” Rey watched as Rose blushed harder before she nearly burst, “He brought chocolates and wine and flowers and we spent most of the evening together.” She giggled and then started talking about how Armie had held her hands, then her shoulders, and lastly her face as he kissed her.    
  


Rey couldn’t help but remember her own evening with Kylo and for once she was glad Rose was so distracted that her handmaid didn't notice her blush. 

When it came time for Rose to style Rey's hair, she couldn't meet her friend's dark eyes in the mirror, but Rose didn't say a word as she braided Rey's hair. In fact, Rose didn't remark at all on the red and purple blotches that decorated the side of Rey's neck and shoulder.

Rose draped the plait over her shoulder, hiding the love bites Kylo placed there yesterday. She didn't say a word, only smirked and moved her collar a little, letting Rey see she had her own love bite to hide. 

“I’ll just have to make you a few high necked gowns for mornings like these,” Rose said with a gleeful smirk that made Rey sink lower on her chair, her face nearly glowing pink.

There was much still going on in the castle, many of the Lords had stayed to have further conversations with Hux and to have their assigned liaison travel back with them. Rey was trying to find how she fit into all of this as well as how she felt about it all, especially the news of Plutt's imprisonment.

She debated asking directly but feared learning she was the reason he was in jail. Was he in the same cell that Poe had been in? Had he been roughed up or did he resist? She knew the man as a bully and a coward, but he was short-tempered first and foremost. Getting lippy with the arresting guardsmen was not a far stretch to imagine. 

Rey hadn't decided if she should ask or not by the time she was about to take the noonday meal. Kylo had mentioned when he had come to collect her that this would be an informal meeting with Hux and some of the Lords and he wished for her to be at his side. As it was a relaxed gathering, the heavy brocades and velvets were not called for, though Kylo had paused before they entered, draping a lovely gold and sapphire pendant about her neck. 

"It was my mother's. One of the pieces she was gifted after being named the Queen of Alderaan," he smiled at her as she fidgeted with it, feeling it was far too fine a treasure for her to wear.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly, hoping she would not look like a fool wearing such a piece. 

"It suits you, but your beauty will always eclipse any jewel," Kylo said gently, his eyes softly heated as he looked at her. Rey watched his eyes traveling over her and noticed he was looking at the love bites he'd left on her. 

There was more tension between them now than ever - Rey felt his eyes on her every moment they were together. It was nearly as potent as if he were still touching her skin. The memory of his lips and hands caused her face to heat up every time she looked him in the eye.

"And it serves as a not-so-subtle reminder that you are my betrothed," his fingers caressed along her collarbone following the line of the chain, setting the pendant down just above the slight swell of her breasts. 

He took her hand and led her into the chamber, while Rey fought to regain her composure. Just the barest of touches from Kylo had her heart racing as she remembered how he'd touched her before. 

Rey was able to cover her frayed nerves while Hux made introductions to the three lords that were joining them for the meal. Each man gave her a bow as he was presented. Lord Tural was a thin man of middle years, some lines were etched around his dark eyes while grey was creeping into his light brown hair. Lord Trayvis was the oldest of the three, with a weathered face and silver hair and Rey thought he had the kindest face as it looked like he smiled often. Lord Mothma was the youngest by far, Rey thought he might be her age from how soft he appeared next to this group of hardened men. 

She listened to the three lords discuss the trade routes and the raiders from the north with Hux and Kylo. Rey cocked her head in thought as Lord Trayvis spoke of the raiders' possible nearest camp. Kylo caught her movement, "Have you any thoughts on the raider, my Lady?" he asked. 

Rey paused, glancing around before she tapped a forest on the map spread out on the table. That forest created the border between the Alderaan and the Tuscan Mountains. 

"Here, my lords. This is the current site where the raiders have been making camp. If you want to decrease the number of raids, you will need to patrol and fortify that stretch of forest," She leaned back and waited for the condescending remarks. 

"Why have they chosen this spot, my Lady?" asked Lord Mothma. He was softer spoken than the other two and Rey wasn't sure, but she thought he seemed the friendliest towards her of the group. 

"There is a natural pass between the mountains just east of the Tuscan side of the forest, plus the river that runs through the south of the forest provides a place for their longboats to haul whatever they manage to trade, pillage and steal." 

The Lord Tural was quiet, deep in thought with his hand clasp around his thing bread. He lifted his dark eyes to look right at her. “How recent is your knowledge of this place, my Lady? If it is still within this season, we might be able to stop them from raiding any more villages, and set up an outpost to prevent that pass from being as advantageous as it is.”

She glanced at Kylo and he nodded, placing his hand over hers before she spoke, “I was in that forest just this past fortnight. I know of the camp because Unkar Plutt made me join him when he visited with them.”

That made all three of the lords sit up and their eyes snap to her and then to Kylo. She looked to see him raise an eyebrow at them before he swept his hand over the area of the map in question.

“He sold children as well as goods to them. That is why he is in my dungeon. Justice for those children will be swift. I want these raiders dealt with and I want it made clear they are not welcome in my kingdom,” Kylo looked up at each one in turn before he turned to look at her again. Rey felt him squeeze her hand as it lay on the table. 

“You three will coordinate with my knights. Once we hear from the rebels, I believe they will want to join in stopping these raids. If you find any children, I order you to bring them here when they are fit to travel. Your lands border this forest and the area formerly under Lord Jabba and Plutt. If you do not wish to divide it amongst the three of you and wish to nominate a new lord, please let us know before you depart,” Kylo nodded to Hux as he made to stand. 

The lords jumped to their feet as Kylo extended his hand down to Rey. She took it without thinking, her mind whirling over the reason behind Plutt’s arrest - the public reason, now that these lords knew. Word would spread quickly, of that she had no doubt. It was a good and plausible reason too, but Rey knew deep down, Kylo had done it because of how Plutt had treated her...because he had almost sold her to the raiders.

“Gentleman, if you will excuse us,” Kylo nodded to the group as they bowed to them again. Rey let him lead her without thought as her mind was elsewhere. She didn't pay attention to where he was leading her, her mind too wrapped up in replaying that last trip to the raiders camp. Of how her life could have turned out very differently.

It wasn't until the sunlight warmed her shoulders she realized they had wandered outside and were heading into the gardens. Rey remained silent as they passed the arch, leading into the seclusion of the rose garden.

The garden was quiet, the murmur of the fountain and the soft cadence of the insects interrupted briefly by their presence, soothed her rampant thoughts. Rey breathed a sigh of relief to be outside, away from any pressing duties. She closed her eyes, letting the tension flow out of her for a moment. 

Before she was aware, Kylo had her pushed into the ivy-covered wall as he started ravishing her lips. His body was pressing against her, his hands roamed up her back, clutching her tightly to him. He pulled back, his eyes wild and looking like a half-starved man.

"I could barely control myself in there," he mumbled, "You were so perfect, so precious. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever known," Kylo stated in between his kisses. 

Rey was stunned by how frantic and forceful he was being. Holding her pinned between himself and the garden wall, Kylo moved his lips down to her ear, as he continued to hotly whisper to her.

"All I can think about is you laid out on my bed, panting and blushing - all mine," he moved her braid off her shoulder, returning his lips to the lovebites. The mixed sensation of pleasure and pain made her knees weak and she clutched at his sleeves. 

"Will you stay with me again tonight?" His voice was a deep rumble as he tugged her closer, nearly lifting her off her feet.

Rey flushed from head to toe, remembering waking up in his arms and seeing it was well into the night. He had roused and ordered a meal sent to them. While they waited Kylo had heated some water and helped her clean off the mess he'd made of her. After they had dined, he had motioned for her to join him in his bed. She had been skittish, but Kylo had assured her it would only be to sleep. He promised to wait until their wedding before he took her if that was her wish. 

Now with him pressed against her, kissing her senseless, Rey wasn't sure what she wanted.

"I must confess," he breathed into her ear as he reached down, lifting her leg, grinding his pelvis against hers, "I cannot stop thinking about waking up with you in my arms." He kissed along her throat as he shoved a hand between them.

Rey squeaked when she felt his questing fingers touch her inner thigh, but she moaned when he brushed the right spot. She felt his grin against her neck just before his fingers began rubbing at her in earnest. 

"I've never slept better," he shifted a touch, tugging more of her skirts out of the way. Rey clung to his shoulders, her mouth pressed hard against him, trying to muffle the sounds he was coaxing from her. 

"Holding you was like a dream come true, I want it again - every night for the rest of my life," his clever fingers had worked over her, smearing her wetness around and making her hips twitch and jerk. Her mind was warring with the delicious shivers he was foisting on her.

He was panting now, hot breath fanning over her throat, as he continued to whisper his devotion and lust-filled admiration in her ear. Rey clutched at his arms, her fingers gripped tightly in his sleeves as her orgasm climbed higher. She was desperately holding in her moans and gasps, sounds she never wanted to make outside his chambers, but that seemed to spur Kylo on even more. Steady pulses of pleasure followed his fingers as he continued to push her to the edge of what she thought she could take. 

With a strangled cry, Rey felt her body convulse and her knees gave out. She gripped him tightly as he took her weight, pressing her against the wall. Rey desperately gulped air and tried to regain her balance while Kylo held her close, pressing kiss after kiss to her temple and hair. He shifted and she felt her skirts fall down over her legs once more. 

He chuckled, pressing one last kiss to her sweat-soaked forehead before he scooped her up, carrying her back under the arch and out of the rose garden. Rey sighed, happy to let him just hold her since her body was still feeling the aftereffects of his touch. She glanced up to see Kylo was smiling, a self-satisfied smile that she would have categorized as smug if she had not been feeling as good as she did at that moment. 

It wasn’t until they were about to pass the courtyard when she started to squirm. 

“I can walk now,” she said, taking her arms from around his neck. 

“Are you so certain? I seem to recall your knees buckling not too long ago,” Kylo replied, not slowing his stride. 

She tried to stay stern but decided to switch tactics on him. Rey slid her arms back around his neck, leaning up so she was right next to his ear. 

"If you don't let me walk on my own, I will not be spending the night in your chambers," she purred just before she gave him a little lick under his ear. 

Rey was pleased when she felt him lose his confident step as a small shudder ran through his arms. 

He turned his head and captured her lips once again. 

"You're playing with fire, my Lady," he groaned placing his forehead against hers, "While I promised to abide by your wishes, I never said anything about not chaining you to my bed." 

Rey gasped, jerking back and staring at him wide-eyed in shock. 

He was grinning at her, his face so full of amusement that she swatted his shoulder, utterly disgusted he had teased her so. Rey started to squirm more, but he just spun them in a circle, laughing as she squealed in surprise. 

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, loudly from behind them. 

Kylo placed Rey on her feet, and she got a glimpse of how cold his face turned. It startled her just how quickly his eyes had hardened to flinty stone.

They turned to see Han Solo was there in the courtyard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ello!
> 
> Yeah, I'm still hacking away at this one. I ended up tossing out a bunch of notes and while I'm not really starting from scratch, it's pretty damn close. But I'm determined to see this one through, no matter how long these two seem to want to drag things out. 
> 
> In other news, I'm still looking for a real job, but I've got my hands happily full with ReyloCon. If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out our twitter, and see for yourself. ;)  
> [ReyloCon](https://twitter.com/ReyloCon)


	21. Chapter 21

Kylo was seething as he sipped his wine at the head table. He was thinking about how he’d badly acted after the arrival of everyone that day. 

He had been so startled by the sudden appearance of his father and his companions that he had gripped Rey tighter to keep himself from reaching for his sword. 

Why had the guards let them pass? He decided he was going to have a word with Phasma and soon over that, but in the meantime, he knew he’d have to deal with them. What he couldn’t understand was how they had shown up so soon. It should have taken that imbecile, Poe, a week at best, to reach the rebels and deliver his terms. Why then in blazes was his father standing here now?

“Well, I can see from your stance you’re happy to see us, Ben.”

Kylo had closed his eyes for a moment, but he’d caught Rey’s worried expression as she looked up at him. He had clutched her tightly in his hands, but she had been trying to step back. Damn it all to Hell, that was not how he wanted his afternoon to pass. He sighed and released her arms before he turned to face Han. 

An old man, graying in hair and lined in the face, stood before him, but even with the signs of time wearing on him, Han still had a roguish look about him and in his eyes. Eyes that were trained on Kylo, eyes that softened as he turned them to look at Rey. 

“So this is the one? You’re gonna be my daughter, huh Rey, you know that, right?” The old man had asked her, and for a moment Kylo had feared she’d say something other than yes. 

“Han, I - um, well, yes. I guess I am,” she had stepped around him and held her hand out to his father. 

Kylo watched as Han took her hand, his whole face brightened as he bent down and kissed her knuckles. Chewbacca, Han’s constant companion, a great burly man from lands far to the north, beyond the mountains and ruled by tribes of his own kin, smiled and clapped Han on the shoulder before pulling Rey into a hug that engulfed her in his arms. 

“We met Poe on the road. We were coming to try and bargain for him, but seeing as that is no longer necessary, I wanted to continue on to see you and meet my future daughter,” Han explained, looking over Kylo with a nod, “You look good, kid. I’m happy to see you’re well.”

Kylo had just stood there watching. 

Rey stepped back from Chewie, her face had been shining with happiness. She smiled and blushed such a pretty shade of pink that Kylo felt the ice around his heart crack. Watching her with his father wasn’t as hard as he had thought it would be. 

“Now, if I remember right, that was one of Leia's favorite necklaces. It looks like it's in good hands now. She'd be proud of you," Han said as he looked up and smiled at Kylo before he tossed a wink at Rey.

Rey stammered, ducking her head and trying to hide her smile, before another man stepped up, her smile had faltered for a moment, but it was enough that Kylo saw it. This was the man he’d seen in Poe’s memory. 

Rey’s former suitor, _Finn._

That ice that Kylo thought was starting to crack turned to crystal shards as he’d grabbed Rey’s hand, pulling her back from his father and Chewie. He had thought he had won her heart, but now he doubted because of how she had looked at that peasant. Her expression had been raw, filled with unsaid things and pain.

"We should talk about the armistice treaty and then we can discuss our upcoming nuptials," Kylo brought her hand to his lips, making sure to look Finn in the eye while he did it. 

Kylo sat there watching as she made small talk with Han, thinking he knew he’d behaved appallingly, but seeing that peasant just looking at her with some kind of longing had been enough to push him too far. 

He had turned and led them all into the castle, barking orders for rooms to be made ready and preparations to be taken for dinner that evening. He excused himself and Rey, handing them over to Hux to handle while everyone freshened up before dressing for dinner. 

He had not relinquished Rey's hand the entire time, even after they had left the group. Even as he escorted her to the adjoining bath for Rose to assist her. She had remained quiet since she'd seen Finn and that silence torn at him. He still hadn't surrendered his hold on her, causing her to stand there at the threshold to the bathing room. He hadn’t known what he was going to do, but he knew he needed to do something, or else he was going to lose the tentative hold he had on his tempter. 

"Kylo, are you -" he’d cut her words short by pressing his mouth suddenly over hers, he had barely thought about it, he just needed her and to reinforce to himself what was between them. 

He inhaled deeply through his nose, his body pushed her back against the wall, caging her against him. He’d tried to devour her, wanting to leave more visible signs she was his, all over her body. He needed her to know - to acknowledge she was his. 

His and no one else's.

No one could touch her as he could, no one could provide for her as he could. No one could love her as he did. She was his everything. She had become his reason for everything. She had to know!

Rey moaned as his hands had traveled up her body, gripping her tight and holding her head in place as he’d plundered her mouth, his tongue diving in between her lips. She was as divine as he knew her to be and he wanted more. He groaned as he pressed them together, reveling in feeling her body yielding to him. 

She had raised her hands to run them through his hair, but it was so distracting he garbed them and pinned her wrists to the stone behind her. She had gasped, her eyes flying open and she pulled her head back. She had looked at him, so confused and he could see her frustration starting to rise. 

He had tried to reclaim her mouth but she had refused him, making him blink in the realization that he’d most likely crossed a line. At that moment he had been so angry with everything he hadn’t thought to control his rage. 

“You. Are. Mine.” he’d growled before he released her and walked away. 

Rey had barely looked at him since. 

Now dinner was proving to be an awkward ordeal, with stilted conversation, and uneasy feelings swirling all around everyone present. And Kylo knew it was mostly his fault. 

He and his father discussed the peace treaty, what the rebels wanted in order for peace to be amiable, falling into bickering over small things that they disagreed on.

Han laughed as he took a drink of his wine. That pricked Kylo’s nerves as he watched his father casually shrug off the point he was trying to make. 

“Kid, you know how much you sound like your mother right now, don’t you?” Han asked as he sat back a little in his chair. 

Kylo was about to lose his temper when Rey placed her hand over his. It was the first time she'd initiated touching him in public, and considering how he’d treated earlier that day...he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She might have forgiven him for his beastly behavior. 

"I'm trying to fix the damage I did while under Snoke's influence. I want to have lasting peace," he stated. 

Han gave him a lopsided grin, "Yeah, she'd be damn proud of you," and his father turned to include Rey, "I gotta say, I'm happy for you both." 

Rey was smiling, her cheeks were a deep rosy pink that Kylo suspected had to do with the wine. She had drunk more of it tonight then Kylo had seen her drink before. He assumed she was feeling nervous as Finn had not been subtle with his open stares and wounded expression. 

Kylo didn't know if he should rub it in the peasant's face that Rey was his or if he should just ignore the lesser man now. While he didn't want to hurt Rey, he desperately wanted to administer a sound thrashing to the man that was openly pinning for his intended. Maybe a subtle reminder that Rey was indeed spoken for would do. 

Kylo addressed his father while lifting Rey's hand to his lips, "I want to leave a peaceful, unified kingdom for whatever children she bares me. I want our children to never know war or strife," he meant every word he said, but he also wanted his words to carry. Kylo wanted to make a point and he wanted to twist the knife in Finn, just a little. 

He saw the man's dark eyes widen, before he looked away, pressing his lips into a thin line. Kylo felt Rey stiffen beside him, but his father took the bait.

"Aww, grandchildren would do my heart good, but take an old father's advice. Wait a few years. Enjoy each other first, then think about kids," Han's words made Rey turn and pay attention to him, taking her eyes off Finn. 

"Your mother and I loved you from the moment we knew you were growing in her, but we were too young and the kingdom was in such disarray." Han sighed and Kylo noted that Han was deeper into his cups than anyone had noticed. 

Kylo knew this all too well, but it was different hearing it from Han, Snoke always made it sound like he was a burden his parents hadn't wanted. 

"I want you two to be happy and enjoy your lives. Kids will come in time, don't worry about that now," Han smiled a warm affection that still harbored the sadness that seemed to shroud the old smuggler. 

Rey started to stammer something, but Chewie abruptly started laughing at something Phasma said at the end of the table. He stood and held his hand out to the blonde, and to Kylo's surprise, Phasma accepted with a large smile. The overly large pair made their way to the center of the floor and bowed to each other and motioned to the minstrels to play. 

Kylo nodded as the head minstrel looked to him first, then they started up a lively tune for the pair that wanted to dance.

Han laughed and clapped along as the two started twisting and turning around each other. It was a faster court dance that had them mirroring each other, and it worked best if there was no drastic height difference in the dancing partners. Must have had something to do with why Phamsa agreed to Chewie's request. 

Soon they were moving faster with the increasing tempo. More people joined in and Han stood, bending to offer his hand to Rey. Her smile faulted, and she tried to beg off, but Han insisted.

"I would like to dance with my soon to be daughter, indulge an old man," he grinned at her, that old charming lopsided grin that never seemed to fail. Kylo had only hoped he had inherited that little bit of charm too. He hoped to keep Rey’s heart warmed to him forever. 

She looked at Kylo and for a moment his own heart swell with gleeful pride. He nodded and gave her his own lopsided grin. 

Han tugged her out of her chair and down the dais to the floor.

Kylo watched with a small degree of trepidation, but as Rey and his father twisted and twirled, he felt a knot in his chest loosen. She was smiling and laughing and she looked happy. Kylo had always known his father was thought of as a scoundrel, a sly fox, and a charmer, but more often in his youth, Kylo had seen how Han and Leia bickered and argued over more things than not. 

Him not being the least of them. 

He thought back to his own interactions with Rey. Of how she had come to be in his company was not the most ideal of circumstance, he hoped he was showing her he was sincere in his pursuit. With a brief glance at the end of the table, his eyes wracked over Finn, Rey's would-be suitor watching her as well. Abruptly Kylo stood and went to cut in on his father. 

The tune had turned slower and Han was retelling one of his many adventures as he slowly guided Rey around the dancing space. Kylo lightly tapped his father's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He took Rey's hand off Han's shoulder and tugged her into his own arms.

"That wasn't very polite, son," Han said with a scowl on his lined face. Rey started to protest, but Kylo spoke over her stammers.

"She may be your new daughter, but she will be my wife. Whom I wish to dance with now," Kylo said as he started to turn, twirling Rey around and pulling her close.

Han's frown slid into a lopsided grin and he laughed, clapped Kylo on the shoulder as he turned to return to his seat at the table. 

Rey was staring up at him, a puzzled look on her lovely face and a slight frown. 

"Yes, My Lady?" He asked as he swept them past the minstrels. 

"Why did you interrupt?" A little line appeared between her brows. 

"In all honesty, I was starting to miss holding you and I know my father's reputation too well," Kylo grimaced as they started on the second circuit of the dance floor, "I wished to nip any potential rumors in the bud." 

He chuckled at her scandalized expression. 

"You can't be serious, he talked about nothing other than how proud his wife would have been and how she'd love this or how she'd have thrown the entire court in upheaval to arrange this. My god - he is still clearly in love with your mother. How could-?" Her voice cracked as her harsh whisper escalated before he cut her off.

"You're right. I'm not serious," he chuckled. 

"Oh. What...then why?" She looked confused for a moment before her face darker to a dusky pink with anger, "How can I believe anything you say if you aren't honest with me? Did you mean what you said about our children?" 

Hearing her so openly talk about their future, about having a family with her made his grip her tighter. 

"I was very serious about that. I want to give you and our children a peaceful kingdom," he took in her flashing eyes, flush cheeks and his gaze lingered on her red lips for a moment longer than was polite in public. Kylo wanted to sweep her right out of the hall and back into his chambers. He let that desire show as he caressed her hand. His thumb running back and forth over her knuckles. 

Even as the dance ended and Kylo escorted her back to the table, he didn't relinquish her hand, nor did he stop his little caress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ello. 
> 
> So I'm still around and I'm still working on things. Life has been awful recently, but I'm moving forward, there really isn't an option to just stop. But I'm taking time to heal and allow whatever metamorphosis I'm going through to do it at whatever pace it needs to happen. I'm not ready to talk publicly about it, but those that are close to me know and are with me as I need them. 
> 
> In my story writing capacity, I've got this one finally plotted out to the end. I'm guessing it's gonna be 35 chapters all in all, but that is a tentative count. Could go up a few or down. That still remains to be seen. I have another story in the works and it's a collaborative effort, more info on that TBA at a later date.


	22. Chapter 22

There was a storm brewing in the air, she could feel it coming. 

Rey sat at the table and nibbled on her breakfast, her mind in a constant battle of what to do next. The tension radiating off Kylo was palatable and she could see the aloof manner of Han’s was not helping the situation. How could the man be so blind to his own son’s moods?

Kylo had insisted they begin immediately on the finalized peace accord and armistice. He and Han, working as the official representative for the Rebellion, were seated with her, arguing over some strip of land that she hadn’t even known existed before this day and Rey just wanted to crawl back into her bed. 

She wanted to speak to Finn, to explain herself and try and erase the pain she saw on his face last night, but the time hadn’t presented itself and Rey didn’t know if she could excuse herself from what was turning into a shouting match between father and son. 

“Kid, I don’t care what you do with that valley, but you need to leave the road open to free travel. That’s the best place for those two villages to trade and cross,” Han said as he leaned back in his chair, taking a long drink from his mug. 

“That’s why I want to have that road controlled! It’s the easiest access point to the city of Hosnian and I want that guarded against raiders,” Kylo slapped his hand down on the table. The resounding crack, making Rey jump in her seat in surprise.  
  
Kylo and Han both looked at her as she swallowed hard, her heart had leaped into her throat at the scare. Her eyes darted up to Kylo’s, he looked contrite before he reached over and took her hand in his. His eyes were full of unspoken apologies. 

“Are you feeling unwell, my Lady?” he asked in a softer tone. 

Rey smiled weakly at Kylo and Han, “A little, I did not sleep well last night.”

An inelegant snort came from Han and Rey felt her face flush, her mind jumping to inappropriate ideas of why Han found that admission humorous. She tried to hide behind her own mug.  
  
“Ben, that is not very gentlemanly to not allow a lady a decent night’s sleep.”

Rey choked on her tea and didn’t dare look at either of them as she knew her face as red as a beet. 

“Father!” came Kylo’s indignant shout, in the most strangled voice Rey had ever heard come from him. 

“What? After how you two were last night, it’s hard to not assume why you want the wedding so soon,” he goaded his son more. 

Rey chanced a glance to see Han wink at her from under his shaggy hair hanging in his face. His old face looked years younger and he was grinning as his son sputtered out denials and repeated his promise to honor Rey’s wishes about their nuptials. Rey had the feeling that even though Han had cautioned them about waiting a few years before trying to make a child, she was beginning to suspect the old man was looking forward to having a grandchild. 

She needed to redirect the conversation back to the topic at hand or else they would never get this armistice settled. 

“Would having Hosnian institute a patrol and waystation to maintain the road in question work for both of you? That way it was the city closest to the border handling the valley and none would feel like you were encroaching on the neighboring kingdom?” she suggested, thinking fast. 

Both of the men looked at her with an identical expression of awe and gratitude. Han smiled wide as he chuckled. Kylo took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze before he began to jot down notes for the final document. 

From that point on, Han and Kylo deferred to her when they hit an impasse in their negotiations. Rey more often than not able to find the middle ground that was mutually beneficial even if neither stubborn man would openly admit it. They simply agreed with her statement and moved on to the next item that was on the list of problems. 

Due to this constant need to be present at every meeting, Rey had found no time to speak to Finn during the following days. She desperately wanted to explain why she was marrying another when she had come to learn he had been perusing her in his own right, but when she had looked in her friend's eyes over dinner in the evenings when they were all gathered in one room, the hurt and loss in them had made her pause.

She hated to have hurt him so, but she still wanted to be true to her cause, to her chosen path, and to her own heart. Rey was thankful all three had fallen in line and destiny seemed to have handed her it all on a silver platter. She was afraid to admit that part scared her. Nothing had ever gone her way or had been easy in her life. 

Kylo hadn't been an easy choice, but he was working to make sure she didn't have to regret that choice. It showed everytime she watched him master his temper to a suggestion by Han or when a complication arose due to some other issue or another. He was making a visible effort to compromise as well as secure the best for the realm he was ruling. She was proud of him and she knew it showed on her face when she looked at him. 

She couldn’t help but smile as he and his father started to engage in more easy conversation in the evening while they were at the dining table. It made her hopeful for more easy times to come. 

  
  


~

  
  


It was on the third day that she wasn't able to avoid her friend anymore. Their paths crossed that afternoon as Rey was departing Rose's quarters. The two women had spent the morning fitting Rey into her bridal gown. 

She had smiled automatically at her friend, but when his smile was only half-hearted, hers fell. She knew she'd hurt him and she hated it.

They stood in silence for a moment, then Rey let out a strained laugh.

"C'mon, let's find a place to sit and talk," she sighed and turned to lead him out to the courtyard. They walked in heavy silence and Rey chose a bench near the training yard, setting herself down with her back to the barracks.

"Finn," she started only to have him interrupt her. 

"So, you're really going through with it?" He asked, not even giving her the chance to explain.

"Yes," she said carefully, "For whatever reason Kylo listens to me. I have his ear like no one before and I intend to make good use of that. He has made so many improvements because he didn't know what was transpiring, he didn't know some Lords were not following his orders," 

Finn pursed his lips, "How do you know this isn't some elaborate ruse? How do you know he'll keep his word?" His words sounded sincere to her ears, but there was something nagging in the back of her mind. 

"Finn, you and I both know there are far simpler ways for a man with his power to take whatever he wants," she said pointedly. She watched his face darken for a moment, he knew full well that was very true. 

"When we met Poe on the road, I couldn't believe him when he said Ren had changed, that he was different around you. I saw him carry you away," the raw pain on her friend's face made her chest ache, but only out of sympathy for his distress. 

"Yes, our circumstances were not the most ideal, but Finn, we were at odds in this conflict. He could have easily killed me as carried me off," Rey watched as Finn gaped at her before she saw his determination rise up.

"Has - did he hurt you?" His concern was plain as the day to her. She always knew he cared for her safety. 

She sighed, deciding to be honest with him.

"At first he scared me. He was polite and overbearing, but he never touched me in anger. Even in his fits of jealousy, he only wants to protect me,” she gestured to herself and then to everything around them, “He has Plutt in the dungeon, awaiting justice along with Lord Jabba. They will be punished for how they starved us and traded with the Tusken Raiders," she explained, her mind running over all the things that had accrued since she had been brought to the castle. 

"He values my opinions on the peace accord and more often than not, both he and Han have allowed me to set the terms that will be passed into law. For the betterment of us all."

She saw his face soften before Finn's demeanor began to crack, his eyes were shiny and she could see he was blinking back tears.

"So," he swallowed thickly, "So you are sacrificing yourself for everyone? Martyrdom is not something you should aspire to Rey."

She started at him in surprise, had he not heard a word she said?

Finn grabbed her hands holding them tightly, "Runaway with me. Rey, let's go far from here, and then you can be free to make your own choices. No one will ever find us. We can start over, live our lives as we choose," he pleaded with her, his sincerity and devotion written on his face. 

Rey was torn, here was her dear friend begging her to come away with him. To just run away from everything she was trying to build. 

She gently pulled her hands out of his, sitting up straight.

"Finn, I was given the choice to leave already. Kylo offered marriage in exchange for the armistice. He's ending the war just so I will marry him. I could have refused his offer and we would still be fighting. Don't you see? This is the best choice," she hoped he would understand she wasn’t just making this choice for herself.

"Poe said that. He said you were doing what you felt was the right thing to do. Choosing honor and duty over freedom," he sounded like he didn’t believe her or understand her. 

"Did Poe not tell you, I made this choice because it also alines with my heart's desire?" Rey needed him to understand. She wanted her friend to at the very least not hate her for her choice. 

"He did say something along those lines," came Han's voice from behind her, making Rey stiffen in her seat. 

Han and Chewie stepped around so Rey could see them both. They thankfully were alone. She hadn't dared to think what Kylo would have thought had he been there to overheard Finn's proposal. 

"Rey - you can't possibly love him!" Finn half yelled, his face twisted in disbelief, "He's a monster! He'll only use you!"

Han placed his hand on Finn's shoulder, trying to calm him.

She stared at him in shock. How could he? She just told him this was what she wanted. 

"Finn, while you are dear to me as a brother, Kylo is the man I will marry," she said while she stood, trying to keep the hurt at bay but the moment her voice cracked Chewie was there, shielding her in his massive arms. 

"You two go on, I'll talk to the kid," Han said and before Chewie steered her back into the castle, she caught a glimpse of Han's face. He looked tired and world-weary. 

Rey clung to the sturdy barbarian as he led her away from what was sure to be an unpleasant conversation. 

Her head was starting to ache and her stomach was in knots. She hoped that somehow Han would be able to get through to Finn and make him understand. 

She stood up straighter and gently removed herself from the solid wall that was Chewbacca. 

"Thank you, Chewie. I am able to manage on my own now. Please go see if Han needs another cool head around while he's talking to Finn. I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to either of them," she smiled weakly up at him and Chewie's clear blue eyes remained calm and understanding while he nodded. 

He patted her shoulder as he passed her, heading back out to see to his friends. 

Rey shivered once he was gone. She didn't know what to do now, but she prayed Kylo never heard a word of this. Rey decided to return to Rose, maybe she could help sort out the tangled mess her feelings were caught in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holyshit - a wild update appears! 
> 
> Apparently, I'm on a posting spree. All these new ideas and stories have sparked my ass to get with the program and chip away at this writers' block. Here's to hoping things keep this trend going!


	23. Chapter 23

Rey was picking at her food.

Kylo looked on with concern, Rey never picked at her food. He had never seen her with anything other than a voracious appetite. 

Her mood had been melancholy of late, and he could only think it had something to do with the hushed tones between his father and that peasant  _ Finn _ , but Han had very softly asked Kylo to let him speak to Finn, at least until Poe returned. Kylo had been listening to his father more and more these last few days and had begrudgingly come to understand the old man’s patients with some things had wisdom in it. So instead he focused on trying to rouse Rey’s sprites.

He instructed the minstrels to play lively tunes, asked the cooks to prepare more and more exotic meals and fancy desserts, remembering her delight in all things sweet and new. He’d tried to ply her with tarts and dates, figs, all manner of fruits, attention, affection, anything and everything he could think of.   
  
All of it seemed to make her sink deeper and deeper into herself.

By the time he’d nearly yelled at Hux for nothing more than an inconvenience Kylo finally sought Rose out and asked for her counsel. She is Rey’s confident and closest companion, surely Rose could shed some light on what was ailing his Lady. He found her in her workroom, sorting through the latest arrival of textiles and dyes from the trading caravans.

"What is this melancholy she's falling into? I swear nothing I say or do seems to genuinely pull her out of it. Rose, I'm at my wit's end here - how do I make her happy?" He watched as the petite woman huffed before she walked over and closed the door.

"Milord, I'm going to be frank with you because I don't like seeing Rey - Milady, this sad either," he noticed Rose's slip, but he was far too invested in what insight his Lady’s handmaid could provide to care. 

"I know you are aware that her friend Finn was interested in her hand as well," Rose swallowed slightly and her face blanched of color as her eyes looked at him. 

Kylo hadn't even realized he was staring daggers at the poor woman. He quickly rubbed his hand over his face and back through his hair. 

"Yes, I'm aware," he let out a hard breath, "Please continue."

"Milady is saddened because her friend didn't listen to her. She told him she had chosen Milord, that she had chosen peace and yet he still wouldn't hear of it," Rose delivered the information as delicately and as gently as possible, but it still made him see red. 

"Milord, she has a kind heart, and her friends mean so much to her," he raised his hand, halting her words. He had heard enough. 

He was going to deal with the peasant now.

"But you mean more to her." Came softly from behind him. Kylo stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at Rose.

"Milady is still coming to terms with her love for you, but it's there. She loves you, it would be wise to not make her choose between friendship and love. That would be cruel, Milord." 

Kylo let her words sink in. He nodded his thanks and opened the door. Maybe he just needed to let her have some time to grieve, as it were. He pondered this as he made his way down to the training yard. He knew he needed to move and not think for a while. Best to sweat it out. He proceeded to practice his sword drills until his arms ached and the sun had sunk low in the sky. 

Kylo made his way back to his chambers, not letting himself think beyond taking his boots off and falling into bed.

He was not expected to see Rey, seated by the hearth, cup in hand and a tray of food on the table. The sight warmed his numb heart, she looked so radiant, the sight so domestic, something he hadn't known how much he craved. 

He was happily surprised, moving to tell her as much, but the smile fell from his face as she held up her hand, silencing him. 

“I didn’t come here to do anything you are thinking,” she said coldly.

He blinked at her before sitting down slowly, he hadn’t heard that tone from her since she’d come to be in his company. 

“I came here to talk about your blatant possessiveness of me in public. I know you are doing to twist the knife in Finn and I want it to stop,” her voice was flinty and Kylo was too stunned to speak. 

He stared at her, truly in shock, is that what she thinks he’s been trying to do?

“My - Rey, I’ve been trying to make you happy!” his voice steadily rising as he stood. He walked away from her, starting to pace the other side of the room, he needed a moment away from her. 

“Everything I’ve done these last few days has only been to make you smile, at the very least. You think I can’t tell how sad and distraught you are? You think I can’t see it, feel it? You may be able to fool the court, but not me - Rey, we are linked - bonded! Sure you can feel that too?”

He watched as she struggled to her feet, coming at him, her face red and tears streaming down her cheeks in her anger. 

“I know damn well that isn’t the only reason. You are treating me like a prize and I will not have it! Just as you can feel my sorrow, I can feel your smugness, your pride at having ‘won’ me. I can’t live with that! I am not a prize!” she practically yelled in his face.

Kylo couldn’t take it, seeing her this angry at him, over some twisted sense of loyalty to that peasant’s feelings.

“You’re right,” he said through clenched teeth, “You are not a prize. You are a  _ treasure _ and I would pull the stars from the heavens and lay them at your feet if only to see you smile at me,” he grabbed her arms and crashed his mouth down onto hers, swallowing any protests she had. 

He forcibly maneuvered her around to let them topple down onto his bed. Her fingers had woven themselves into his hair and she was kissing him back with the same fierceness as when she had advanced on the battlefield. 

In between panting breaths and searing kisses, she yanked his trousers down and he pulled her skirts up. 

Her hand shot down, gripping his length tightly, making him choke back a groan as she frantically started to pump him. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and moved his own hand with the same determination, seeking the sweetness between her legs. 

Rey cried out when he pushed a finger into the wetness he found there, causing her to pause in her ministrations. 

He moved his mouth, kissing up to her ear, “I would let you crave my heart from my chest if holding it would make you happy. I would give you anything to see the light in your eyes stay bright. Rey - My Lady, I love you,” he whispered harshly as he twisted a second finger into her heat. 

Her hand spasmed around him and he felt her shudder beneath him. She reached up and held his face as she kissed him deeply, pushing her hips against his hand while she began to pump him faster with her hand. 

He redoubled his efforts, marveling at the tight slick silk that engulfed his fingers. He brought his thumb to rest on her swollen skin and she cried out again. He focused as much attention there as he could. 

Soon she was bucking her hips in time with his hand, holding her hand still for him to do the same. Kylo felt his eyes roll back in his head as fucked into her tight fist, ripping a climax from him. His seed spilled across her thigh. 

He tried to push into her harder with his hand wanting to match the ecstasy she'd given him, but she squealed and jerked back. He looked down to see where his fingers were buried in her, to see the pink flesh parted around his hand. 

Kylo dove down, taking her hard nub in between his lips, licking and sucking. He heard Rey cry out, moaning repeatedly as he returned the wicked pleasure she’d given him. 

Soon both of her hands were gripping his head, her nails scraping his scalp, but it only spurred him on. Once her thighs started to shake and her voice was strained to the point of breaking, did he slow down in his efforts. 

As he eased back, he watched her eyes flutter and he noted the tears leaking from under her lashes. 

“My Lady? Did I hurt you?” he whispered, leaning down over her, he cradled her face with his dry hand. 

Rey’s eyes were unfocused as she looked at him, then she smiled, a drunken smile. Drunk on pleasure, he hoped.

“N-no. Not hurt...just, very out of breath and…” she trailed off as she closed her eyes. Kylo smiled down at her, resting his forehead against hers as she chuckled. 

“I think I understand, My Lady. I feel much the same,” he said before he kissed her again. He held her tightly as they both drifted off into an exhausted slumber. 

A few hours later, after they both had some much-needed sleep, Kylo reluctantly slipped out of the bed. He was loath to leave her, the sight of her sleeping peacefully in his bed was something he would cherish forever, but remembering the anger in which she had confronted him that evening, drove him to leave. 

Kylo knew he needed council and he knew his father would be the best one to speak to about troubles of the heart when dealing with a headstrong woman like Rey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about some angst and angry sexy times? 
> 
> I'm working my way through the writer's block on this one. I have plot, I'm just having a hard time forming said plot into words...grrr.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post this as I work through my notes and outline. It's a bit of mess, but I'll sort it all out. I'm not going to give a posting timeline as the way life has been kicking me, who knows if I'll find the time regularly to post, but I will try. 
> 
> The title is Latin, from a Mediaeval Baebes song, [Veni, Veni Bella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0v7nv2s3tQ)


End file.
